Terre inconnu
by Skippy1701
Summary: Clarke et Raven s'occupent d'orphelin en Afrique quand Lexa débarque avec son équipe suite à une panne de voiture. Univers Armée, Clexa!


**Terre inconnue !**

Je regarde notre jeep fumer et lève les yeux au ciel, super il ne manquait plus que ça.

Lincoln : Il y a un village à dix kilomètres de notre position Lex.

Octavia : En marchant vite on peut y arriver avant la nuit.

Anya : Il faut prendre tout le matériel, ça m'étonnerait que la Jeep soit là encore demain matin.

Gustus : J'ai prévenu la base et donné notre position, ils viennent nous chercher.

Lexa : Ok, comment s'appelle ce village ?

Lincoln : Je l'ignore, mais il est marqué comme endroit sûr.

Lexa : Bien, on y va. Ne laissez rien derrière vous, on se bouge.

Après deux heures de marche sous plus de quarante degrés on arrive enfin au village. Je suis rassurée de voir que la majorité des habitants sont des femmes et des enfants, mais restons sur nos gardes quand même.

Gustus : Regarde il y a une église, on pourrait aller voir si on trouve de l'aide.

Lexa : Restez-là, Anya, tu viens avec moi.

Je pousse la porte et mon cœur se fige face à une sœur donnant des cours à des enfants, elle ressemble à un ange. Blonde, les yeux aussi bleus que l'océan et un sourire pour lequel on vendrait son âme.

Anya : Lexa, t'es avec nous ?

Clarke : Il n'y a que des enfants ici Capitaine, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Lexa : Désolée de vous déranger, notre Jeep est tombé en panne à environ dix kms d'ici et notre base ne pourra nous récupérer que demain en fin de journée.

Clarke : Les armes sont interdites dans ce village capitaine, ainsi que les soldats. Mais si vous ne causez pas de problème vous pouvez rester ici cette nuit.

Lexa : Je vous remercie, vous êtes seule ici ?

Clarke : Ma sœur n'est pas loin. Les enfants, vous pouvez y aller.

Aden : Clarke, c'est un soldat ?

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, ils ne sont pas méchants et vont repartir très vite.

Aden : (Serre Clarke contre lui) A demain Clarke.

Clarke : (Sourire) A demain mon grand.

Tous les enfants nous évitent comme si on avait la peste et je regarde la fameuse Clarke avec interrogations.

Clarke : Ils sont tous orphelins, à cause de votre guerre.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ma guerre, je me contente de servir mon pays avec mes hommes.

Clarke : Il y a d'autres moyens que la violence pour ça, suivez-moi.

Raven : Clarke il y a des foutus Sold…., vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici.

Anya : C'est quoi votre problème au juste ? On se bat pour libérez le pays d'un dictateur je vous signale.

Raven : Oh vraiment, et en trois ans de guerre ce dictateur a été inquiété ? Non, par contre son peuple crève de faim, et vous avez fait des milliers d'orphelins. Ce village est interdit aux soldats, partez d'ici.

Clarke : Raven, calme-toi. Tu va effrayer les enfants, ils partiront demain en fin d'après-midi.

Raven : Comme tu veux.

Clarke : Leur Jeep et en panne, tu peux aller la chercher avec un des hommes du Capitaine, stp ?

Raven : (Souffle) Je suppose.

Lexa : Anya va-y stp.

Anya : (souffle) Super, avec la sœur ronchon, j'ai gagné la journée.

Raven : Je vous ai entendu Lieutenant, allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis.

Clarke : Suivez-moi Capitaine, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit ou vous pourrez vous reposer un peu et manger.

Lexa : Merci, je suis le Capitaine Lexa Wood. (Tend la main)

Clarke : (Serre la main) Clarke, venez.

Je suis Clarke dehors ou je lui présente le reste de mon équipe. Elle nous emmène dans une petite maison, chez elle apparemment, vu les photos au mur.

Lexa : Vous n'avez pas à nous accueillir chez vous, l'église aurait fait l'affaire.

Clarke : C'est mieux ici, si vous sortez merci de laisser vos armes ici.

Gustus : Pour qu'on nous les vole ? Pas question !

Clarke : (Regard dur) Si vous voulez rester ici je vous conseille de surveiller votre langage sergent, il n'y a que des enfants terrifiés ici. Voir des soldats leur rappelle assez de mauvais souvenirs comme ça, ne poussez pas ma patience à bout. Si vous ne voulez pas dormir hors de ce village, vos armes resteront ici, c'est clair ?

Lexa : Excusez-le, nos armes ne sortiront pas de cette maison, vous avez ma parole.

Clarke : Bien, l'eau est assez limitée, mais il y en a assez pour que vous puissiez vous débarbouiller. Je vais chercher notre repas.

Lexa : Vous voulez de l'aide ?

Clarke : Non merci, restez ici et surveillez vos hommes Capitaine.

Elle sort et je regarde Gustus durement, il baisse les yeux et on s'assoit tous en silence.

Octavia : Elle a un sacré caractère la bonne sœur, comment ça se fait que deux femmes soient ici, loin de tout ?

Lincoln : Mission humanitaire, bien qu'en regardant les photos, on dirait que ça fait un moment qu'elles sont là.

Lexa : Posez nos affaires dans un coin et Gustus, puisque tu étais si inquiet pour nos armes, tu vas les surveiller.

Gustus : Tu sais qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne, ce sont peut-être des enfants mais ça n'empêche rien.

Lexa : Ce village n'est pas dangereux Gus, je vais faire un tour, reposez-vous.

Je sors après avoir posé toute mes armes, sauf mon couteau, on ne sait jamais non plus. J'arrive près d'un puits et je m'assois tranquillement. La température commence enfin à descendre, ce pays c'est l'enfer sur terre.

Aden : Tu ne devrais pas t'assoir ici, le puits est cassé.

Lexa : Merci du conseil, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors tout seul.

Aden : Je te surveille pour voir si tu ne fais rien de méchant.

Lexa : (Sourire) Quel âge as-tu ?

Aden : 7 ans, je suis grand maintenant.

Lexa : C'est vrai, je t'assure que je ne suis pas méchante. On est des gentils soldats.

Aden : Cela n'existe pas, seulement Clarke et Raven sont gentilles.

Lexa : Elles ne sont pas soldats.

Aden : Avant si, maintenant elles s'occupent de nous.

Clarke : Ad, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Aden : Je surveille le soldat.

Clarke : Je m'en occupe rentre à la maison, j'arrive.

Aden : D'accord.

Il détale et je regarde Clarke avec de nouveau yeux, ancien soldat ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Venez, le repas est prêt.

Lexa : Que voulait dire le gamin ? Vous étiez soldats ?

Clarke : Cela ne vous regarde pas Capitaine, mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez je ne suis pas bonne sœur.

Lexa : Pourquoi portez-vous la tenue alors ?

Clarke : C'est la règle instaurée par le prêtre pour que je puisse instruire les enfants.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas vu de prêtre.

Clarke : Il est partit dans un autre village, il ne vient qu'une fois par mois ici pour nous apporter des provisions et des médicaments.

Lexa : Que faites-vous seules, au milieu de nulle part. Ce pays est dangereux, pour des femmes encore plus, ce n'est pas prudent.

Clarke : Mes raisons ne vous regardent pas Capitaine, on est arrivés.

Lexa : Lexa, appelez-moi Lexa svp.

Clarke : Manger, je vais m'occuper des enfants et je reviens.

Je rentre dans la maison ou Anya m'attend en râlant que « cette Raven est la pire plaie sur terre ».

Lexa : Je vois que tout s'est bien passé.

Anya : Cette femme a un problème, je lui ai dit que s'était la courroie qui a lâché sur la Jeep et elle a rit. Sois disant que si tous les mécaniciens dans l'armée me ressemblaient, ça ne l'étonne pas que cette pauvre Jeep soit dans cet état.

Lexa : Tu lui as dit que tu n'es pas mécano ?

Anya : Je n'ai pas eu le temps, elle m'a déposé et a dit qu'elle s'en occupait.

Lexa : Elles sont intéressantes ces femmes.

Octavia : Des femmes m'on parler tout à l'heure, elles sont là depuis trois ans et s'occupe des enfants et des blessés.

Lincoln : Elles ne ressemblent pas à des bonnes sœurs en tout cas.

Lexa : C'est parce que elles ne le sont pas, ce sont des anciens militaires apparemment.

Gustus : Cela explique comment elles savent pour nos grades et réparer une jeep.

Anya : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là, au milieu de nulle part au juste ?

Lexa : Et si on mangeait ? Demain il faut contacter la base pour savoir quand ils nous récupèrent.

Lincoln : Vers 18 heures normalement, s'il n'y a pas de changement.

Une heure plus tard Clarke et Raven rentrent, Clarke monte pendant que Raven nous parle.

Raven : Votre Jeep sera réparée demain vers midi. Dites à votre base de ne pas venir, moins il y a de soldats ici et mieux on se porte.

Lexa : Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

Raven : Oui, je vous ai fait le plein aussi, vous devriez rentrer sans problème.

Lexa : Ok, Linc, tu annules les renforts et tu les préviens qu'on reprend la route demain en début d'après-midi.

Lincoln : Ok.

Raven : Il y a trois chambres, plus le canapé.

Anya : Tu dors où miss ronchon ?

Raven : Chez moi, ici vous êtes chez Clarke.

Anya : Ok, merci pour la jeep.

Raven : De rien, plus vite c'est réparé, plus vite vous partez.

Lexa : Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

Raven : Personne, bonne nuit.

Lexa : Ok, Octavia, tu prends le premier tour de garde. Gustus, tu prends le canapé et le second tour. Lincoln, tu n'as pas dormis la nuit dernière donc, repos cette nuit avec Anya. Je prendrais le dernier tour de garde, je monte.

Une fois en haut je retrouve Clarke disposant des draps propres sur les lits. Je m'appuie contre le montant de la porte et l'observe, elle est vraiment belle.

Clarke : Voilà, bonne nuit Capitaine.

Lexa : Comment vous vous appelez ?

Clarke : Clarke, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Ne jouez pas à la plus maline avec moi, je parle de votre nom de famille.

Clarke : Juste Clarke, bonne nuit.

Je la rattrape par le poignet et elle se dégage d'un coup sec.

Lexa : Que vous est-il arrivé au juste ? Personne ne reste dans un endroit pareil s'il a le choix !

Clarke : Pour la dernière fois, ça ne vous regarde pas, vous devriez dormir maintenant.

Lexa : Clarke, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Je veux juste t'aider, pourquoi me repousser ?

Clarke : Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Lexa.

Elle ferme la porte et je souris, elle vient de m'appeler Lexa. Pourquoi je veux l'aider cette jolie blonde au juste ?

 **Le lendemain matin…..**

Je regarde le soleil se lever quand j'entends Clarke descendre doucement. Je manque de m'étouffer devant sa tenue. Passer d'une tenue de bonne sœur à un panta-court avec un débardeur ça fait un choc.

Clarke : Bonjour Capitaine.

Lexa : (Souffle) Bonjour Clarke.

Clarke : Café ?

Lexa : Volontiers, tu ne fais pas cours aux enfants aujourd'hui ?

Clarke : C'est samedi, je vais juste m'occuper d'eux.

Lexa : Combien d'orphelins il y a ici ?

Clarke : 12, les autres enfants présents ont encore un parent vivant.

Lexa : Aden a perdu ses parents comment ?

Clarke : Il y a trois ans lors d'un bombardement.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui était visé à l'origine ?

Clarke : Quelle importance ? Son village a été rasé, il est le seul survivant.

Lexa : Je vois, tu vas me dire que ça ne me regarde pas mais, c'est toi qui l'as sauvé ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Oui, c'est moi avec Raven.

Lexa : Je suis désolée pour lui, mais au moins dans son malheur il t'a rencontré.

Clarke : C'est un gentil garçon, il ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Je dois y aller à plus tard.

Lexa : Je peux t'accompagner ?

Clarke : Comme vous voulez, je vous attends.

Lexa : Merci.

Je réveille Lincoln et lui fait par de mon départ et je suis Clarke dans le village encore endormi.

Lexa : Comment se nomme ce village ?

Clarke : Kribi, c'est terre oubliée dans notre langue.

Lexa : Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

Clarke : Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me poser des questions personnelles ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu viens de me tutoyer, on avance.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je suis là depuis trois ans.

Aden : Clarke ! (Saute au cou)

Clarke : Salut mon bonhomme, tu fais quoi déjà debout ?

Aden : Je dors mieux quand je suis chez toi, je peux t'aider ?

Clarke : Si tu veux, vas mettre les bols.

Aden : Le soldat mange avec nous ?

Clarke : Elle s'appelle Lexa, oui elle mange avec nous.

Aden me regarde d'un air suspicieux puis file dans une grande pièce. Clarke sort du lait et prépare le petit déjeuner.

Raven : Clarkie, franchement quel intérêt d'être un samedi pour se lever aussi tôt ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu as une jeep à repérer je te signale, et tu sais que les enfants se lèvent tôt, surtout Ad.

Raven : Bonjour Capitaine, venez avec moi svp.

Je la suis donc jusqu'à la Jeep ou elle m'explique le problème.

Lexa : Je vois, je n'avais pas vu la fuite. Mais en même temps aucun de nous n'est mécano.

Raven : Non c'est certain, laissez Clarke tranquille.

Lexa : Je ne lui veux pas de mal, je discute.

Raven : L'armée nous a pris trop de choses Capitaine, restez éloignée de ma sœur.

Lexa : Vous ne vous ressembler pas.

Raven : Ses parents m'on adoptée. Vous serez partie dans quelques heures, Clarke a assez souffert pour ces dix prochaines vies, ne rajoutez pas en plus, le poids de votre absence.

Elle retourne à l'orphelinat et je regarde la Jeep. Mais qui sont-elles à la fin ? Dès que je suis de retour à la base je vais faire des recherches. Je rejoins Clarke et les enfants et m'assois pour prendre un petit déjeuner.

Aden : Clarke on finit notre cabane aujourd'hui ?

Raven : Et comment gamin, j'ai même trouvé une corde pour accrocher le pneu et faire une balançoire.

Enfants : Youpy !

Raven : Mais je dois d'abord réparer la voiture, après je viendrais vous aider.

Lexa : On peut aider mes hommes et moi.

Clarke : Si vous voulez Capitaine.

Et c'est repartit pour le capitaine, je souffle et finis en silence mon petit-déjeuner. Une fois finit je vais récupérer mon équipe et on se met au travail avec les enfants qui sont surexcités.

Lincoln : Tu te rappelle Lex, quand on faisait la même chose à la maison ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui, c'était le bon vieux temps.

Clarke : Vous êtes de la même famille ?

Lexa : (Sourie) Qui pose des questions personnelles maintenant ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Touché.

Lincoln : Lexa est ma sœur et Anya notre cousine. Octavia ma femme et Gustus un de nos plus vieux amis.

Octavia : On travaille en famille, comme toi et Raven.

Anya : En parlant de miss ronchon je vais voir si je peux l'aider.

Clarke : (Rire) Ce surnom lui va très bien, je pense que je vais l'adopter.

Ce rire me transperce le cœur, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ? Je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai le coup de foudre pour cet ange blond. Mais Raven a raison, je vais partir et on ne se reverra sans doute plus jamais. Evitons de compliquer les choses, et puis autant elle ne me voit pas du tout comme ça.

Clarke : Dans la lune Capitaine ?

Lexa : Oui, notre mission se finit dans un mois. J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi, ce pays ne me manquera pas.

Clarke : C'est parce que tu ne le vois pas comme moi je le vois.

Lexa : Et comment le vois-tu ?

Clarke : Comme une seconde chance.

Aden : Clarke on accroche la balançoire maintenant ?

Lexa : Je m'en occupe.

Je grimpe facilement à l'arbre et Lincoln me jette la corde que je fixe solidement. Normalement ça ne devrait pas bouger, mais il vaut mieux tester.

Lexa : Gustus si la corde résiste à ton poids elle résistera à tout, assieds-toi.

Gustus : Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Clarke : (Rire) Dites-vous que vous êtes considéré comme le plus fort de l'équipe.

Son rire, il me transporte dans un autre endroit. Un endroit qui ressemble à mon chez moi, comment c'est possible en même pas deux jours de ressentir tout ça pour une personne ?

Octavia : Quand j'ai vu Lincoln pour la première fois cela m'a fait ça aussi, l'impression de trouver ma place.

Lexa : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Octavia : Je te connais depuis cinq ans Lex, jamais je ne t'ai vu regarder quelqu'un comme ça. Pas même Costia !

Lexa : On part dans deux heures, même si ce que tu dis est vrai, nous ne nous reverrons sûrement jamais.

Octavia : Tu n'en sais rien, c'est dommage de passer à côté du bonheur quand il est à portée de main, c'est tout.

Aden : Lexa est-ce que tu peux m'aider stp ?

Je regarde Aden et lui sourit franchement, je suis contente qu'il n'ait plus peur de moi. J'attrape son marteau et finis l'échelle avec lui, sous le regard de Clarke. Deux heures plus tard, la cabane est finie et Anya revient le sourire aux lèvres.

Anya : La Jeep est ok, on peut partir quand tu veux.

Clarke : Vous devriez manger d'abord, la base est loin.

Lexa : Merci, Gustus, Lincoln chargez le matériel svp.

Anya : Je vais enlever le cambouis de mes mains et je vous rejoins.

Lexa : Ok, départ dans une heure.

Clarke : Le repas est prêt, les enfants allez vous laver les mains, on passe à table.

Un quart d'heure plus tard on est tous attablés, Clarke est silencieuse et je la regarde.

Raven : Evitez la route Est, elle est souvent visée par la rébellion.

Anya : On sait oui, tu vas me dire qui vous êtes à la fin ?

Raven regarde Clarke qui lui fait signe de se taire, je souffle et sors prendre l'air. Tans pis je trouverais toute seule, ma radio crépite et je réponds à mon colonel.

Indra : Wood, vous êtes en route ?

Lexa : On part dans cinq minutes mon colonel, le temps de finir de charger nos affaires et de remercier nos hôtes.

Indra : Bien, ne tardez pas, terminé.

Je rentre et Aden me tend une figurine en bois, représentant un loup.

Lexa : C'est pour moi ?

Aden : Clarke me l'a offert en disant qu'il me protégerait, mais je n'en ai plus besoin puisqu'elle est là. Il t'aidera à combattre les méchants soldats.

Lexa : Merci bonhomme, tu protège Clarke et Raven pour moi en échange ?

Aden : (Fier) oui.

Lexa : Aller on y va, Indra nous attends.

Anya : A plus miss ronchon, prend soin de toi. Clarke, merci de ton hospitalité.

Raven : Evite de te faire tuer et apprend à réparer une voiture correctement. (Sourire)

Anya : Je vais essayer. (Sourire)

Tout le monde grimpe dans la Jeep et je fais face à Clarke.

Clarke : Bonne route Capitaine, faites attention à vous.

Lexa : Clarke je….

Clarke : On t'attend, obéis soldat.

Je grimpe dans la Jeep et après un dernier regard on démarre, six heures plus tard on arrive enfin à la base. Après un bref rapport je m'écroule sur ma couchette, j'aurais dû insister plus pour savoir son nom.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Anya : Lex, j'ai trouvé qui est Clarke et Raven.

Elle se pousse et je regarde l'écran d'ordinateur.

 **Le Lieutenant Raven Reyes membre de l'unité d'élite Skaikru, mécanicienne de génie et hackeur, a quitté le service actif avec les honneurs, décorée de la Silver Star. Le Capitaine Clarke Griffin, chef de l'unité Skaikru, tireuse d'élite et médecin de talent, a quitté le service actif avec les honneurs, Décorée de la Purple Heart et de la Silver Star, on lui doit l'arrestation de plusieurs cibles de haute priorité.**

Je clique sur le dossier de son unité et siffle entre mes dents, la vache c'est impressionnant.

Anya : Regarde le rapport de leur dernière mission.

J'obéis et lis….

 **L'unité Skaikru est tombée dans un piège tendu par la résistance, suite à la trahison de l'un des leurs. Le capitaine Griffin, bien que grièvement blessée a sortit le Lieutenant Reyes de la jeep et l'a mise à couvert en entendant les renforts jusqu'à l'aube. Le reste de son unité a été tué durant cette opération.**

Anya : Je comprends mieux pourquoi elles ne portent plus l'armée dans leurs cœurs, trahis par un des leurs, ça fait mal.

Lexa : Toute sont équipe a été tuée, tu sais qui les a trahis ?

Anya : Le colonel Pike, il marchait avec l'ennemi depuis un moment. Clarke lui a cassé le nez et a faillit lui coller une balle dans la tête. C'est Raven qui l'a arrêtée, elles ont quitté l'armée juste après.

Lexa : C'est compréhensif, elles méritent qu'on les laisse en paix. Raven a raison, Clarke a assez souffert pour les dix prochaines vies, tout comme elle.

Anya : Tu ne sais pas tout, il y avait sa fiancée dans l'unité. Et celui de Raven aussi, elles ont perdu l'amour de leurs vies ce jour là. Voilà pourquoi je refuse de sortir avec un soldat, je ne sais pas comment Linc et Octavia font.

Lexa : Ils se protègent, et puis nous sommes là aussi. Viens on a du travail, on doit aller au ravitaillement.

 **Trois semaines plus tard…..**

Indra : Wood, le village ou tu t'es arrêtée il y a un mois, c'est bien Kribi ?

Lexa : Oui, pourquoi ?

Indra : Mauvaises nouvelles alors, on vient de nous signaler qu'il était en feu et que des soldats de la rébellion y étaient.

Lexa : (Blanche) Il faut les aider Colonel, ce ne sont que des femmes et des enfants là-bas.

Indra : Deux équipes partent, je suppose que tu veux y aller aussi ?

Lexa : Oui mon Colonel, ces gens nous ont accueillit et rien ne les obligeaient à le faire.

Indra : Gustus est blessé, prend Raider à la place.

Lexa : Bien mon colonel.

Je cours jusqu'à la tente ou je réveille Octavia et Lincoln en hurlant.

Lexa : Vous avez cinq minutes pour monter dans la Jeep, Kribi et attaqué.

Lincoln : (Inquiet) Merde, on arrive.

Je fonce vers et je trouve Raider et Anya déjà en train de charger la Jeep. Je file jusqu'à ma couchette et m'équipe rapidement. Tiens le coup Clarke, j'arrive.

 **Cinq heures plus tard….**

On a roulé aussi vite que possible et quand je vois l'étendue des dégâts, mon cœur se serre. Je fonce avec Anya jusqu'à l'orphelinat et ouvre la porte en grand.

Lexa : Clarke, Raven, Aden….. Répondez !

Anya : Il n'y a personne Lex, allons voir à la maison.

On fonce et des tirs résonnent, je me mets à couvert et regarde à qui ont a à faire.

Raven : (Blessée) Je ne vous laisserai pas les toucher, dégagez d'ici sales rats.

Anya : RAVEN, c'est nous, cesse de tirer.

Les tirs arrêtent et je vois le massacre, des dizaines d'homme de la rébellion gisent au sol et on pousse les portes. Raven tient son arme et je vois qu'elle est touchée sévèrement à la jambe, un garrot lui évite de se vider de son sang.

Raven : Ce n'est pas trop tôt, on a réussit à planquer pas mal de monde au sous sol.

Anya : Assieds-toi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Raven : Ces enfoirés de la rébellion ont prit le village pour de la main d'œuvre, Clarke les a chassés mais ils sont revenus. On avait prévu le coup mais ils ont quand même embarqué une vingtaine de personnes, dont Aden.

Lexa : Clarke est où ?

Raven : (Triste) Elle est partie les chercher, Ontari leur chef faisait partie de ceux qui ont tué notre unité il y a trois ans. Clarke a perdu son sang froid, elle m'a fait un garrot et elle est partie à leur poursuite.

Lexa : Quelle direction, combien d'avance ?

Raven : Une heure, Sud-Est.

Lexa : Je vais la ramener, Anya tu restes ici et tu t'occupes de gérer le transfert des blessés.

Raven : Tu ne comprends pas Lexa, Clarke n'a pas l'intention de revenir.

Lexa : Si je comprends, je sais ce que ça fait de voir la personne qu'on aime mourir devant ses yeux.

Raven : Elle sauvera le plus de monde possible parce qu'elle est comme ça, mais elle compte bien tuer Ontari et rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

Lexa : Je le ferais, reposes-toi. Je te jure que je vais te ramener ta sœur et les otages.

Je sors et je vois Octavia et Lincoln me suivre. C'était sûr qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas y aller seule.

Lexa : On voyage léger, on a une heure de retard mais ils sont nombreux. Raven m'a confirmé qu'ils étaient à pieds vu qu'elle à trafiqué leurs jeeps.

Lincoln : Ok, j'ai toujours aimé courir de toute façon.

Je souris et après quelques ordres on commence à partir.

Bellamy : Je viens avec vous, Clarke est mon amie.

Octavia : Tu la connais ?

Bellamy : Oui, je ne savais pas qu'elle était restée ici.

Lexa : Ok Blake, on y va.

Après trente minutes de course poursuite on commence à entendre du bruit et je fais arrêter tout le monde. On grimpe en hauteur et j'aperçois Clarke trancher net la gorge d'un garde avant de se faufiler vers un autre. Elle est silencieuse et terriblement efficace.

Lexa : Lincoln avec moi, les Blake vous nous couvrez. Ne tirer qu'en cas d'extrême urgence pour ne pas les alerter.

Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia est un sniper, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il connaisse Clarke. Octavia elle, se saisit d'un arc, et monte dans un arbre. Aussi efficace que Robin des bois quand elle s'y met. On progresse silencieusement au milieu des arbres, je fais signe à Lincoln et on se sépare. S'ils se rendent compte qu'on est là, ça va être un vrai massacre. Un soldat frappe Aden et je me retiens de lui vider mon chargeur dessus. Aden n'a pas bronché, ni baissé les yeux. Il s'apprête à le frapper à nouveau quand Clarke arrive derrière lui.

Clarke : Ferme les yeux mon grand.

Il obéit sans discuter et Clarke tranche la gorge du soldat, je suis encore trop loin pour qu'elle me repère. Elle prend Aden dans ses bras et le serre contre elle. Il semble ne plus jamais vouloir la lâcher, avec Lincoln ont s'est occupé de quatre gardes. Et j'arrive enfin au niveau de Clarke et Aden.

Aden : Lexa ! Clarke, Lexa est là.

Elle se retourne, et je suis frappée par son regard dur. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la femme que j'ai quittée il ya trois semaines.

Clarke : Ramène-le au village, je dois aller chercher le reste des otages.

Lexa : Je ne pars pas sans toi.

Clarke : Ce n'était pas une proposition Lexa, mais un ordre. Ramène-le en sécurité, il y a trois femmes qui rentrent aussi.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi Clarke.

Clarke : Bien que n'étant plus en service actif je suis plus gradée que toi Lexa, ta mission n'est sûrement pas de venir secourir des villageois dans la forêt. Mais de sécuriser le village, alors rentre.

Lincoln : Les filles, Octavia va le ramener, nous on continu avec toi.

Clarke : (Souffle) Il reste 8 soldats à l'avant avec le plus gros des otages, Aden tu va rentrer d'accord.

Aden : D'accord, tu reviens me chercher ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, en attendant tu obéis à Octavia d'accord ?

Aden : D'accord.

Octavia et Bellamy nous rejoignent et Clarke serre Bellamy dans ses bras. Ils semblent proches ces deux là, après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? On poursuit la route et au bout de cinq minutes on se sépare, Clarke a raison, elle est plus gradée que moi, pas par son grade, on à le même, mais par sa fonction. Si elle décide de se plaindre, je vais avoir de sérieux problèmes pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct. Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse, mais pourquoi me tenir à l'écart ? On neutralise chacun un soldat discrètement quand les choses dégénèrent. Les villageois se couchent à terre et les tirs fusent de partout. Clarke tire, et à chaque fois elle fait mouche c'est impressionnant.

Lincoln : Lex ! (S'écroule)

Lexa : Lincoln !

Je cours vers mon frère mais Clarke est déjà près de lui protégée par Bellamy. Il ne reste que deux soldats debout et ils s'enfuient en courant. Clarke a le visage inexpressif en les regardant fuir et s'occupe de mon frère.

Clarke : Bell, appelle un hélico. Il doit aller à l'hôpital rapidement, Lincoln ça va faire mal.

Elle appuie sur sa blessures et mon frère hurle de douleur, ses gestes sont précis et mon frère s'évanoui.

Bellamy : Ici le Lieutenant Blake, on a besoin d'une évacuation d'urgence.

Base : Un hélicoptère est déjà sur le village Kribi, Lieutenant.

Clarke : Quel est son groupe sanguin ?

Lexa : AB positif, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Ton groupe sanguin ?

Lexa : Je suis B positif.

Clarke : Bellamy, ton groupe sanguin ?

Bellamy : A positif.

Clarke : (Souffle) Lexa ouvre le sac, il a besoin de sang et évidement son groupe sanguin est l'un des plus rares sur terre.

Lexa : On ne peut rien faire ?

Clarke : Je suis donneur universel, on est à peu près à trois kms du village. Ne trainons pas, Bell trouve nous une civière.

Il s'en va et je regarde Clarke perfuser mon frère elle semble être en colère mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Bellamy revient avec deux hommes du village et après avoir fabriqué une civière de fortune on part. Je m'occupe des otages pendant que Bellamy surveille le périmètre. Une heure plus tard on arrive à l'hélicoptère, Octavia se jette au cou de Lincoln et grimpe dans l'hélicoptère avec lui. Clarke enlève sa perfusion et nous dit en hurlant.

Clarke : Il tiendra jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, dites au médecin qu'il à le poumon droit perforé.

Lexa : Tu ne viens pas ?

Clarke : Non, j'ai déjà assez pris de retard comme ça.

Je la vois retourner vers la forêt et je la rattrape par le poignet.

Lexa : Mais où vas-tu ?

Clarke : Venger mon équipe.

Elle se dégage violement et repart, Raven sort de la maison sur une civière et Aden lui tient la main.

Lexa : Ta sœur et blessée Clarke, tu viens de donner du sang à mon frère, tu n'es plus en état de te battre.

Clarke : J'ai assez de forces pour la tuer.

Lexa : Eh après ? Aden n'a que toi et Raven, stp arrêtes-toi. Tu vas juste te faire tuer si tu y retourne.

Clarke : Peut-être que je ne mérite pas autre chose, Raven prendra soin d'Aden.

Elle recommence à marcher, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la retenir. Alors je fais la chose la plus stupide de l'univers, je l'assomme et la ramène dans l'hélicoptère.

Bellamy : Je te conseille vivement de ne pas être dans les parages à son réveil Lexa. Tu n'as jamais vu Clarke en colère, crois-moi c'est quelque chose qu'on n'oublie pas. Merci de l'avoir arrêtée, dès qu'il s'agit de Pike et son groupe, elle perd son sang-froid. Et Ontari est sans doute la personne que Clarke hait le plus au monde.

Lexa : Tu connaissais ses hommes ?

Bellamy : J'étais sous les ordres de Pike, j'ignorais qu'il était avec le camp adverse. Quand j'ai appris ce qui attendait l'équipe de Clarke je sui partit dans la première équipe de renfort. Quand je suis arrivé, Clarke tenait dans ses bras sa fiancée, Raven était inconsciente et le reste de son unité était mort. Elle a prit une balle dans l'épaule et la jambe, mais à tenu quand même toute la nuit. C'était un vrai massacre Lexa, elle a tué 136 soldats à elle toute seule. Après ce jour, elle n'a plus jamais été la même. Après avoir faillit tuer Pike elle a quitté l'armée, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis.

Lexa : Je comprends mieux son surnom.

Bellamy : Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à la vie, je te déconseille de lui en parler.

Lexa : Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait ici.

Bellamy : Moi non plus.

Raven : On est restés pour les enfants, de toute façon mise à part nos parents, plus personne ne nous attendait au pays. Après avoir quitté l'armée on s'est arrêtées dans un village bombardé pour aider, c'est là qu'on a trouvé Aden. De fil en aiguille on a atterrit à Kribi et monté l'orphelinat.

Anya : Ne t'en fais pas pour les enfants, je me suis assurée qu'ils soient placés aux mains du prêtre.

Raven : Jaha prendra soin d'eux, merci Anya et merci Lexa d'avoir arrêté ma sœur.

Lexa : Eh bien si tu pouvais intercéder pour moi, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne m'en veuille à son réveil.

Raven : Je te conseille vivement de ne pas te trouver en face d'elle.

Deux heures plus tard on arrive à l'hôpital ou mon frère et Raven sont pris en charge, Raider et Bellamy sont rentrés à la base faire leurs rapports. Clarke est toujours assommé dans un lit, Aden endormi près d'elle. Je souffle, elle va me tuer quand elle va se réveillée, c'est certain. Octavia attend dans la chambre avec moi, morte d'inquiétude.

Octavia : S'il s'en sort je le tue.

Lexa : (Sourire) Il va s'en sortir, Lincoln est fort.

Octavia : (Sourire) Tu crois que c'est sûr de rester près d'elle ?

Lexa : Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir se faire tuer sans réagir.

Octavia : La prochaine fois, embrasse-la au lieu de la frapper.

Lexa : C'est moi qui me serais retrouvée assommée, si j'avais fait ça.

Octavia : Je ne crois pas, je vais me chercher un truc à boire.

Lexa : Ok.

Une heure plus tard, Clarke ouvre les yeux, ça va chauffer. Elle embrasse le front d'Aden tendrement, remonte le drap sur lui et se lève. Elle sort de la chambre et je la suis, oui je sais, mauvaise idée. A peine la porte fermée, elle me décroche une droite magistrale et je m'étale contre le mur.

Clarke : Si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin à nouveau Lexa, tu auras plus que la lèvre ouverte. A cause de toi Ontari a disparu de nouveau, ça fait trois ans que je la cherche. Tu n'avais aucun droit de m'arrêter, maintenant disparaît de ma vue.

Lexa : Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, s'il le faut je recommencerais Clarke.

Je rejoins Octavia en me massant la mâchoire, la vache, elle frappe fort. Octavia me voyant arriver retient un rire et me tend une poche de glace.

Octavia : Essaie le baiser la prochaine fois, au moins si tu te prends une droite tu sauras pourquoi.

Lexa : T'es con, elle me hait maintenant.

Anya : Mais non, elle est juste un peu remontée.

Lexa : Un peu ? Elle m'a détruit la mâchoire, tu appelle ça un peu ?

Anya : Qu'elle idée aussi de l'assommer.

Lexa : J'ai paniqué.

Anya : Elle t'a complètement retourné le cerveau, ma pauvre.

Lexa : Tu peux parler, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue avec Raven.

Anya : T'est folle, elle a trop un sale caractère et je te signale qu'elle est hétéro.

Lexa : Comme si ça te dérangeait d'habitude.

Clarke revient et s'assoit le plus loin possible de nous avec une poche de glace sur la nuque. J'ai peut-être tapé un peu trop fort, Je suppose que nous sommes quittes maintenant.

 **Trois heures plus tard…..**

Jackson : Clarke, Raven est réveillée. Je suis désolé mais si tu veux que te sœur remarche un jour il va te falloir rentrer au pays.

Clarke : Ok, quand est-ce qu'elle peut prendre l'avion ?

Jackson : Demain, tu n'as qu'à profiter du rapatriement de l'équipe du Capitaine Wood.

Clarke : Non merci, je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec eux. Je dois appeler mon père, j'ai besoin de papier pour Aden.

Jackson : Tu l'emmènes ?

Clarke : Oui, ce pays lui a assez gâché son enfance.

Je la regarde partir, j'ai tout entendu et me suis retenue d'intervenir, quand elle a refusé de repartir avec nous.

Jackson : Capitaine Wood, votre frère est sorti d'affaire mais il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. Vous êtes attendue à la base pour gérer votre départ.

Lexa : Merci Docteur.

Jackson : Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, c'est Clarke qui lui a sauvé la vie.

Octavia : Va lui parler, je vais aller voir Lincoln et je garde un œil sur Aden.

Lexa : Non, je vais rentrer à la base, Indra doit attendre mon rapport. Je reviendrais demain matin, embrasse Linc pour moi.

Je remercie une nouvelle fois le docteur et sors de l'hôpital, je cherche un soldat quand je vois Clarke plus loin en train de fumer. Poussée par mon inconscience je vais vers elle et m'appuie contre le mur.

Lexa : Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

Clarke : En effet, tu ne sais rien de moi.

Lexa : Je suis désolée de t'avoir assommée, je ne savais pas comment t'arrêter.

Clarke : Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses Lexa, demain je suis obligée de prendre le même avion que toi, mais après, on ne se reverra plus jamais.

Lexa : Je ne regrette pas mon geste, si tu étais morte, qui aurait pris soin de ta sœur ou Aden ?

Clarke : Cette discussion et terminée, je suis quand même contente que ton frère s'en soit tiré.

Elle s'en va, elle refuse d'admettre que j'avais raison, mais peu importe, tant qu'elle est en vie.

 **Le lendemain, dans l'avion….**

Anya : Quelle ambiance, elle n'a pas décroché un mot, depuis que nous sommes partis. Raven et Lincoln sont sous morphine. Aden dort comme un bébé. Je m'ennuie, mais je suis contente de rentrer enfin à la maison.

Lexa : Moi aussi, et laisse Clarke tranquille.

Anya : Vas lui parler.

Lexa : Non, elle a été claire.

Anya : Lexa, vas lui parler, sinon tu le regretteras.

Lexa : Que veux-tu que je lui dise au juste ?

Anya : Pourquoi tu l'as arrêtée, ce serait un bon début.

Lexa : Je ne le sais même pas moi même.

Anya : Lexa, vas lui parler et cesse de faire l'enfant.

Lexa : Je vais dormir un peu.

Une heure plus tard, je me réveille au son de la voix de Clarke, qui parle avec Octavia et Anya.

Anya : Griffin, je savais que se nom me disait quelque chose.

Clarke : Eh bien je suppose qu'avoir un père sénateur, ça aide.

Octavia : Je comprends mieux comment tu as pu avoir les papiers si vite pour Aden.

Clarke : Je n'aime pas user de ce genre de chose, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas.

Anya : Je te comprends, tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas encore, m'occuper d'Aden et de Raven dans un premier temps, on verra par la suite.

Octavia : Tu vis à Polis aussi ?

Clarke : Oui, à l'occasion passez me voire. Cela fera plaisir à Raven aussi, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais.

Anya : On viendra.

Octavia : Tu es toujours en colère contre Lexa ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Elle n'aurait pas dû m'arrêter, mais d'un autre côté, elle a eu raison, je me serais faite tuer. Aden et Raven ont besoin de moi, je lui suis reconnaissante pour ça. Ses méthodes laissent à désirer par contre.

Octavia : Je lui ai dit que t'embrasser aurait était mieux.

Clarke : N'importe quoi, je lui aurais sûrement mis une droite.

Anya : Oui, mais c'est plus agréable qu'un coup sur la tête.

Clarke : Ça, je n'en sais rien, bref pourquoi diable aurait-elle voulu m'embrasser de toute façon ?

J'ouvre les yeux avant que la conversation devienne un peu trop gênante pour moi et le silence se fait à nouveau dans l'appareil. Clarke me regarde et s'allonge pour dormir à son tour. Je souffle et regarde méchamment Anya et Octavia qui font style de rien. Elles exagèrent, un peu plus et elles lui auraient dit que j'étais amoureuse d'elle. Attends, je suis amoureuse d'elle ? Je secoue la tête et tente de me rendormir, deux heures plus tard je m'assois près de Clarke.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Lexa, mais je suppose que je dois te remercier. Sans toi je ne serais plus là pour Aden et Raven, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Lexa : J'étais fiancée aussi, elle s'appelait Costia et je l'aimais plus que tout au monde. Elle adorait courir, elle s'est donc inscrite au marathon de Boston. Je l'ai accompagnée pour l'encourager, des terroristes au fait exploser plusieurs bombes ce jour-là. Je l'ai cherchée partout dans les décombres, quand je l'ai retrouvée, c'était trop tard. Je me suis engagée trois mois plus tard, j'étais en colère, je voulais me venger. Ma famille m'a suivit, ne voulant pas me laisser seule. Grâce à eux, la douleur s'est estompée et la vengeance est passée au second plan. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre l'amour de sa vie Clarke, je sais ce que ça fait de vouloir se venger. Je ne te dis pas d'oublier ta fiancée et ton équipe mais de te concentrer sur ce qui te rend heureuse, sur ta famille, tes amis. Je ne les connaissais pas, mais je doute que les gens que tu aimais auraient voulu te voir vivre avec l'unique but de te venger. La vie est plus qu'une question de survie Clarke, on mérite mieux que ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Clarke : Peut-être que oui, à un de ces jours Capitaine.

L'avion se pose et elle réveille Aden, le petit s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

Aden : Merci de nous avoir protégés des méchants soldats Lexa.

Ils s'en vont à la suite de Raven, au moins, elle ne me détestent plus, je suppose que c'est déjà bien.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Lincoln : Tu es sûre de toi ?

Lexa : Oui, il est temps. On vient de passer cinq ans à faire la guerre, je suis fatiguée. Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans cet état.

Lincoln : Gustus et Raider ont décidé de rester trois ans de plus. Mais Octavia et moi ont voulait arrêter depuis un moment, quant à Anya, elle aussi elle en a marre.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire par contre, et vous, une idée ?

Octavia : On va ouvrir un bar, avec une scène ouverte.

Lincoln : J'ai besoin d'une Barmaid.

Lexa : Ok, pour le moment je suppose que ça fera l'affaire.

Octavia : Mon frère aussi a quitté l'armée, il va s'occuper de la sécurité.

Lexa : Et Anya, tu vas faire quoi ?

Anya : Je viens d'être engagée comme assistante du procureur, me revoilà de nouveau avocate.

Lexa : Je plains ceux qui vont t'affronter.

Lincoln : En attendant il y a pas mal de travaux à faire, donc si tu n'a rien à faire…

Lexa : Ok, je viens demain, ce soir Indra m'a obligée à l'accompagner à un gala.

Octavia : On ne dit pas non à son Colonel, bonne chance.

Je rigole et sors de chez mon frère, il me reste une heure pour me préparer. Arrivée dans mon appartement, je me mets en uniforme de sortie, sans doute une des dernière fois que je vais le porter. Dix minutes plus tard je descends et grimpe sur ma moto, je déteste ce genre de soirée. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard je me gare devant le musée d'histoires naturelles et souffle de découragement.

Indra : Un gala par an ne va pas te tuer Lexa.

Lexa : C'est toi qui dis ça, tu détestes ce genre de soirée autant que moi.

Indra : Voilà pourquoi tu es là, tu va me tenir compagnie.

Lexa : C'est pourquoi cette fois-ci ?

Indra : Pour les orphelins de la guerre, puis tu connais la principale personne de la soirée.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander qui, mes yeux se sont posés sur Clarke dès que nous sommes rentrés. Elle n'avait pas quitté mes pensées et j'ai souvent décroché mon téléphone sans jamais oser l'appeler.

Indra : Je suppose que maintenant, tu m'en veux moins de t'avoir trainé ici ?

Kane : Indra, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Indra : Sénateur Kane, moi aussi. Je vous présente ma nièce le Capitaine Lexa Wood, elle vient de quitter l'armée.

Kane : C'est donc vous.

Lexa : Je vous demande pardon ?

Kane : Venez avec moi, ma femme voudra sûrement vous remercier, tout comme moi.

Je le suis sans discuter, pourquoi ils veulent me remercier ? Indra me sourit et nous suit, on s'arrête près du bar.

Kane : Chérie, je te présente le Capitaine Lexa Wood.

Abby : Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin Capitaine, ma fille m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous et aussi que vous avez une drôle de façon d'arrêter les gens.

Lexa : C'est-à-dire que j'ai un peu paniqué, j'ignore ce que Clarke vous a raconté….

Kane : Elle nous a dit que vous lui aviez sauvé la vie, en lui rappelant ce qui était le plus important dans la vie.

Lexa : (Gêner) Comment va Raven ?

Abby : Elle se remet, elle est près de Clarke regardez.

Je me tourne et voit Raven dans un fauteuil roulant, Aden est là aussi et il me voit. Il lâche la main de Clarke et court dans ma direction. Je souris et me baisse pour le réceptionner dans mes bras, sous l'œil étonné de Kane et Abby.

Abby : Eh bien c'est surprenant ça.

Lexa : Quoi donc ?

Aden : Je suis trop contente de te voire, tu viens dire bonjour à Clarke et Raven ?

Abby : Aden ne parle qu'à Clarke et Raven. Et il ne les lâche pas, encore moins pour sauter dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Aden s'accroche à ma main et Clarke arrive en poussant Raven.

Clarke : Bonjour mon Colonel, Lexa.

Lexa : Salut.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle, il faut dire qu'elle est simplement magnifique dans une robe noire fendu sur le côté.

Raven : (Raclement de gorge) Bonjour aussi Lexa, comment vas-tu ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Bien, et toi ?

Raven : Ma rééducation avance, en même temps je n'ai pas le choix vu le dragon qui me sert de sœur.

Clarke : Eh, c'est pour ton bien.

Aden : Clarke je peux rester avec Lexa ?

Clarke : (Mal à l'aise) C'est à elle qu'il faut le demander mon grand.

Aden : Je peux ?

Lexa : D'accord oui, tu es de bien meilleure compagnie que la plupart des personnes présentes de toute façon.

Kane : (Rire) Elle me plait bien cette petite, alors Capitaine, que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

Lexa : Je vais aider mon frère et sa femme à monter un bar, l'ouverture et dans un mois.

Kane : C'est bien, si vous cherchez un travail n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Lexa : Merci Sénateur.

Abby : J'ai été ravie de pourvoir discuter avec vous Capitaine, Clarke cela va être à toi.

Clarke : Ok, Aden mon chéri, tu viens ou tu reste avec Lexa ?

Aden : Je reste avec Lexa et Raven.

Clarke : (Sourit) Bien, à plus tard alors.

Elle monte sur la scène et mes yeux ne la quittent pas, Aden se met sur la pointe des pieds pour voir, et je lui tends les bras. Il s'y accroche et on regarde Clarke se mettre devant le micro. Les murmures cessent et Clarke regarde Aden tendrement avant de prendre la parole.

Clarke : Je vous remercie tous de votre présence, comme vous le savez, j'ai passé de nombreuses années en Afrique, avec ma sœur. D'abord comme Soldat puis comme missionnaire auprès des enfants. Des enfants qui ont tout perdu à cause de la guerre, des enfants qui ne sont plus vraiment des enfants, à cause de l'horreur qu'ils on vécu. Ce soir nous récoltons des fonds pour la construction d'un grand orphelinat au village de Kribi. Ce village a été victime d'une attaque barbare, de la part des rebelles. En effet ils se servent des enfants et des femmes comme main d'œuvre. Il n'est pas rare de voir un enfant de 7 ou 8 ans armé dans ce pays. Cela doit cesser, cette organisation a pour but de leur offrir un endroit sûr, un endroit où ils pourront étudier et vivre leurs rêves d'enfants. Une fois les fonds récoltés, je superviserai moi-même la construction de l'orphelinat et ferait donc plusieurs voyages. Je vous remercie de votre attention et compte sur votre générosité. Bonne soirée à tous.

Aden : Elle est belle Clarke, pas vrai ?

Lexa : Oui, très. Alors dis-moi, est-ce que ça te plait Polis ?

Aden : Il y a beaucoup de monde, et je ne sais pas s'ils sont gentils ou méchant.

Lexa : La plupart des gens ne sont pas méchants mon grand, ici du moins.

Aden : Clarke dit qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance trop vite à quelqu'un.

Lexa : Elle a raison, mais pour savoir si tu peux leur faire confiance, il faut leur parler.

Aden : Je parle à Clarke et Raven.

Lexa : Tu pourrais essayer avec le sénateur Kane et la maman de Clarke, ils ont l'air gentil.

Aden : Je ne sais pas, je les ai entendus dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je reste avec Clarke.

Lexa : Tu es sûr de ça ? Ils ont dit quoi exactement ?

Aden : (Réfléchit) Qu'elle était trop jeune pour avoir un enfant si grand. Et que j'étais traumatisé, je ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire. Ils ont dit aussi qu'elle avait assez de choses à gérer dans sa vie pour ne pas se rajouter une charge supplémentaire. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais en gros ils ne veulent pas que je reste avec Clarke, donc je n'ai pas trop envie de leur parler.

Lexa : Peut-être que si tu leur parlais, ils verraient le super petit garçon que tu es et ils changeraient d'avis. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, Clarke ne te laissera jamais.

Aden : Je sais oui, elle m'a promis de rester avec moi. Et elle tient toujours ses promesses, pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous voire à la maison ?

Raven : Eh petit monstre, tu veux bien aller me chercher une boisson stp.

Aden : D'accord, j'y vais tout seul comme un grand.

Je le regarde filer vers le bar et je souris, il a l'air d'aller bien dans l'ensemble.

Raven : C'est bien que tu sois là, Clarke à besoin d'amie.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas sûre que nous le sommes.

Raven : (Sourire) Non, vous êtes bien plus. C'est mon anniversaire samedi, tu viens et pas de discussion. Ramène Anya, Lincoln et Octavia aussi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu vas avoir quel âge ?

Raven : Une femme ne révèle pas ce genre d'information. Clarke va avoir 26 ans, si tu te le demande.

Lexa : Je suis plus jeune que vous.

Raven : Tu as 24 ans, tu parles d'une différence.

Lexa : Comment sais-tu ça ?

Raven : Je suis un pirate informatique redoutable, je peux te dire plein de choses sur toi.

Lexa : Comme quoi par exemple ?

Clarke : Ne la lance pas sur le sujet si tu ne veux pas en avoir pour la soirée, tiens ton soda.

Lexa : C'était un bon discours, je vais faire un chèque aussi.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas obligée, d'autant que ta tante nous en a fait un gros.

Lexa : Mes parents sont à Moscou en ce moment, mais les enfants ont toujours été une cause qu'ils défendent.

Clarke : Je sais oui, mon père me l'a dit.

Lexa : Comment ça se fait que tu ne portes pas le nom de ton père ?

Clarke : Mon père est mort quand j'avais 5 ans, j'ai voulu garder son nom. Mais je considère Marcus comme mon père, et toi pourquoi tu as pris le nom de Wood ?

Lexa : Trikru est un nom un peux trop connu, même dans l'armée.

Clarke : Je vois, tu as pris le nom de jeune fille de ta mère pour éviter les ennuis, malin.

Raven : Il vaut mieux, vu la fortune que tes parents gèrent. Tu ne veux pas travailler avec eux ?

Lexa : Non, cela ne m'a jamais intéressé. Bien qu'à la base j'étudiais pour reprendre la boite, vu que mon frère préférait une carrière de sportif. Anya est avocate, donc il ne rester que moi.

Clarke : Je voulais être dessinatrice à l'origine, j'ai même fait les beaux arts.

Aden : Clarke m'a dessiné plein de trucs supers cools, je te montrerai quand tu viendras.

Clarke : Quand tu viendras ?

Raven : Je l'ai invitée samedi.

Lexa : Si ça te dérange je….

Clarke : Non ça ne me dérange pas Lexa.

La soirée se poursuit tranquillement, les choses semblent apaisées entre Clarke et moi et c'est donc, sourire aux lèvres que je quitte la soirée. J'ai hâte d'être à samedi du coup.

Indra : Je ne t'ai pas vue sourire comme ça depuis très longtemps.

Lexa : C'était une bonne soirée.

Indra : Rien à voir avec la présence du Capitaine Griffin je suppose ?

Lexa : Je suis rassurée qu'elle ne m'en veuille plus.

Indra : Je vois ça, bon je rentre à la base et dis à Anya, cette fille indigne, de m'appeler.

Lexa : (Rire) Ok, à bientôt.

 **Samedi….Anniversaire de Raven….**

Je sonne à la porte de la villa, c'est Clarke qui nous ouvre et mon cœur se serre. Misère, Clarke en maillot de bain…Ok respire Lexa et dis quelque chose.

Clarke : Salut tout le monde, rentrez.

Lincoln : Salut, je saisis l'occasion pour enfin te remercier comme il se doit de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, ta sœur a sauvé la mienne, je suppose que nous sommes quittes.

Octavia : Whaouuu, j'adore ta piscine.

Anya : Moi aussi, ou est Miss ronchon ?

Clarke : Dans l'eau avec Aden et d'autres amis.

Lexa : Tu habites ici avec Raven et Aden ?

Clarke : Oui, je te fais visiter ?

Lexa : Avec plaisir oui.

Elle me fait faire le tour du propriétaire pendant que les autres plongent dans la piscine, de vrais gosses. Je souris devant la chambre d'Aden aux couleurs de Captain America. Cet enfant a du goût, c'est certain.

Clarke : Pourquoi souris tu ?

Lexa : Captain Amercia est aussi mon héros préféré.

Clarke : J'aurais pensé à Wonder-woman. (Sourire)

Lexa: Aussi, mais pas pour les même raisons.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu m'en diras tant, et voilà ma chambre.

Elle ouvre et j'écarquille les yeux face aux dessins qu'il y a partout. J'en prends un et me reconnaissant sur le portrait je me retourne vers elle.

Clarke : Il n'est pas finit. (Gênée)

Lexa : Aden n'a pas mentit, tu as beaucoup de talent. Est-ce que je peux le garder ?

Clarke : Prend celui-ci, il est finit.

Je souris à nouveau en voyant toute mon équipe dessinée sur la Jeep. On sort et on descend rejoindre les autres. Aden se jette dans mes bras et je le fais décoller du sol.

Raven : Aller venez vous baigner un peu, il fait trop chaud.

Aden : Raven fait que tricher au ballon.

Raven : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle petit monstre, je suis blessée j'ai donc droit à un avantage.

Lexa : Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, on va lui mettre la pâtée avec Clarke.

Raven : Oui mais non, Clarke est dans mon équipe, toi tu vas en face.

Je me déshabille et plonge dans l'eau, je salut le docteur Jackson et Bellamy qui me présente Harper. Aden nous rejoint avec ses brassards et il s'accroche à mon dos en rigolant. De l'autre côté il y a Raven, Anya, Clarke et un de leurs amis, Monty. Lincoln et Octavia comptent les points, sous le regard des parents de Clarke et Raven. Après une heure de dure bataille, j'ai bloqué Clarke dans mes bras, permettant à Aden de marque le dernier tir.

Lexa : J'ai gagné Princesse.

Clarke : On dirait bien, tu compte me lâcher un jour ?

Lexa : C'est toi qui me tiens Clarke.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, elle a ses bras autour de mon cou et moi autour de sa taille. Le temps semble s'arrêter entre nous et on reste un moment comme ça.

Raven : Eh les filles, un coup de main ?

Clarke se décroche de mes bras et on aide Raven à sortir de l'eau, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, qu'a cet instant.

Octavia : (Chuchote) Je suis sûre que le baiser marcherait maintenant.

Lexa : T'es con, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher.

Octavia : Lexa, vu comment vous vous dévoriez des yeux, vous n'attendez que ça.

Lexa : Peut-être mais ce n'ai pas le bon moment.

La journée se passe tranquillement, et après le repas, on prend congé de nos hôtes. Anya dort comme une masse sur le canapé et je vais la soulever quand Raven m'arrête.

Raven : Laisse-là, il y a largement la place.

Lexa : C'est moi qui l'ai emmenée, elle n'aura pas de voiture pour rentrer.

Clarke : Reste dormir alors, Lincoln et Octavia sont déjà repartis et il y a plusieurs chambres d'amis inoccupées.

Lexa : D'accord, je vais juste récupérer un sac dans la voiture, j'ai toujours un sac de rechange.

Clarke : (Sourire) Moi aussi, vieilles habitudes de l'armée.

Clarke porte Aden dans sa chambre et après avoir récupéré mon sac, je la suis. Elle me montre ma chambre et celle d'Anya et après avoir déposé mon boulet de cousine je redescends.

Lexa : Elle n'a même pas bougé, je suppose fortement qu'elle le fait exprès.

Clarke : Oui, tu veux boire un dernier verre ?

Lexa : Volontiers.

Elle me tend un verre et on sort près de la piscine. On regarde les étoiles et Clarke plonge dans l'eau. Après l'avoir dévorée des yeux un moment, je la rejoins et m'approche d'elle.

Lexa : Est-ce que tu vas me frapper si je t'embrasse ?

Clarke : Peut-être. (Sourire)

Lexa : Tans pis.

Je la tire vers moi et l'embrasse doucement, toujours pas de coup de poing donc je suppose que je peux continuer. Mon cœur semble exploser et j'approfondis notre baiser.

Clarke : Lexa….

Lexa : Chut, je rêve de tes lèvres depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau et elle se laisse faire, la discussion sera pour plus tard. Une heure plus tard on se sépare d'un tendre baiser et je m'endors le cœur léger. Le lendemain matin je retrouve Aden et Clarke devant leur bol de céréales.

Aden : (Sourire) Lexa, tu viens avec nous faire du cerf volant ? Clarke a dit qu'elle allait m'apprendre.

Lexa : Salut vous deux, je veux bien venir oui.

Aden : Cool, je vais m'habiller.

Il file, je ne sais pas comment réagir avec Clarke. Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ? Je peux l'embrasser ? Je souffle et Clarke me tend un café en souriant.

Clarke : Je peux t'entendre réfléchir d'ici.

Lexa : Désolée, c'est que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

Clarke : Avec moi ?

Lexa : Avec toi devant les autres, ou que toutes les deux pour être honnête.

Clarke : Que veux-tu ?

Lexa : Et toi ?

Clarke : Je veux aller faire du cerf volant avec Aden et une jolie Capitaine.

Lexa : Je pense que c'est faisable, alors (embrasse) je peux faire ça ?

Clarke : Oui, tu peux faire ça.

Je souris et l'embrasse bien moins chastement, elle rigole et s'accroche à mon cou.

Raven : Eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, la tension sexuelle entre vous deux était insoutenable.

Clarke : Merci Raven, tu as le don, de dire les choses avec tellement de délicatesse.

Anya : Pour le coup je suis d'accord avec Miss ronchon, il était temps.

Lexa : (Serre Clarke dans mes bras) J'ai le droit de les bâillonner ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) Laisse-les parler, elles sont jalouses, c'est tout.

Une heure plus tard je suis avec Aden en train d'essayer de faire décoller le cerf volant. On rigole sous le regard tendre de Clarke et Raven. Anya a dû partir au travail, malgré moi j'entends leur conversation.

Raven : Alors ?

Clarke : Alors rien, je n'ai pas envie de me poser de question pour le moment.

Raven : Je suis contente que tu lui laisse une chance, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Clarke : Je sais oui, je me demande juste si je suis la personne qu'il lui faut.

Raven : Vous avez toute les deux été blessées Clarke, ensemble vous pouvez vous relever plus facilement.

Clarke : Peut-être oui, et toi avec Anya ?

Raven : Tu veux rire, t'as vu son sale caractère ? Je te rappelle que je suis hétéro, même si elle est plutôt sexy.

Clarke : Raven, tu as couché avec des femmes, je n'appelle pas ça être hétéro moi. Si je donne une chance à Lexa, tu devrais en donner une à Anya, vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois.

Raven : Je ne pense pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, concentre-toi plus sur ta jolie Capitaine.

Clarke : Pas touche, elle est à moi.

Sa dernière phrase fait naitre un sourire sur mes lèvres, je veux bien lui appartenir, pas de soucis.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Je regarde Clarke, pour être honnête, je la dévore des yeux. Cela fait un mois que nous sommes, plus ou moins ensemble, mais on n'a pas franchit le pas.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Désolée, je pensais à autre chose. De quoi tu me parlais ?

Clarke : Je vais sûrement partir d'ici un mois pour Kribi, les fonds on été débloqués et je veux superviser la construction de l'orphelinat.

Lexa : Aden reste avec Raven ?

Clarke : Oui, il n'a pas envie d'y retourner pour le moment.

Lexa : Combien de temps tu compte rester là-bas ?

Clarke : Une semaine je pense, le temps de tout organiser. Pourquoi, je vais te manquer ?

Lexa : Tu sais que oui, tu m'accompagnes toujours pour l'ouverture du « Grounders » ?

Clarke : Oui, à moins que tu ais une autre cavalière en vue ? (Sourire)

Lexa : Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est avec toi que je veux être.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur la mienne) Moi aussi, je sais qu'on évite de parler de notre relation depuis un mois. Mais il ya une chose que j'aimerais savoir.

Lexa : Quoi donc ?

Clarke : Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? On a jamais vraiment discuté de tout ça et je…

Lexa : Je ne suis pas très adepte des relations libres Clarke, si c'est ce que tu veux, il vaut mieux arrêter là entre nous.

Clarke : (Serre ma main) Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Lexa.

Lexa : Bien, parce que je ne veux que toi.

Clarke : On rentre ?

Lexa : Je te raccompagne, on se voit samedi de toute façon.

Clarke : Oui, hé Lexa.

Lexa : Oui ?

Clarke : Je ne veux que toi aussi.

Je souris et lui attrape la main pour marcher, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

 **Inauguration du Grounders…..**

Je suis derrière le bar en train de faire des cocktails quand mes yeux s'arrêtent une nouvelle fois sur ma petite amie, je ne me lasse pas de l'appeler comme ça.

Lincoln : Vas rejoindre ta belle, on a assez de personnel Lex.

Lexa : Tu es sûr ?

Octavia : Mais oui, tu en meures d'envie de toute façon.

Je leur souris et file rejoindre Clarke qui discute avec Raven et Anya. Je l'enferme dans mes bras et lui embrasse le cou en souriant.

Lexa : Bonjour belle Ange, vous êtes seule ce soir ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Ma petite amie ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, vous devriez vous méfier, elle est assez jalouse.

Anya : Dégoulinant d'amour ces deux là, il y a du monde dis-donc.

Lexa : Oui, mais personne n'est encore monté chanter.

Raven : Clarke va y aller, pas vrai ?

Lexa : Tu chante ?

Clarke : Pas devant autant de monde, jamais de la vie.

Lexa : Je suis certaine que tu chantes très bien, en plus ça mettrait un peu d'ambiance.

Clarke : Désolée mon amour, demande à Raven de faire le DJ c'est mieux.

Mon amour ? C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle comme ça, je la tire dans mes bras et l'embrasse doucement. Elle s'accroche à mon cou et j'approfondis notre baiser.

Raven : Prenez vous une chambre !

Lexa : Jalouse. Stp ma Princesse, j'ai envie de t'entendre chanter.

Elle marmonne un truc comme quoi c'est moche de l'amadouer ainsi et monte sur la scène. Elle prend la guitare et après quelques accords, commence à chanter. Au fur et à mesure, les bruits cessent et tous l'écoutent, j'étais certaine qu'elle avait une voix magnifique. Elle ne m'a pas lâchée du regard durant toute la chanson et je me retiens de me jeter sur elle quand elle descend de la scène. La salle applaudit et une autre personne prend sa place.

Raven : Eh bien, elle doit t'aimer parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle chante devant un public.

Lexa : Je l'aime aussi.

Raven : Bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à le lui dire.

Anya pousse Raven plus loin et Clarke me rejoint, je l'enferme dans mes bras et on danse un moment.

Clarke : Lexa, Aden dort chez mes parents ce soir.

Lexa : C'est bien, il s'habitue enfin à eux.

Clarke : Raven dort chez Anya.

Lexa : Comme depuis quinze jours.

Clarke : (Souffle) Tu le fais exprès n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Me ferais-tu une proposition indécente Princesse ?

Clarke : Si tu n'as pas envie on peu juste regarder un….

Je l'embrasse langoureusement et la serre contre moi, je la tire par la main et on file chez elle. Elle s'amuse à faire des va et viens sur ma cuisse et je serre le volant. Elle me rend dingue, à un feu rouge je lui bloque la main et elle m'embrasse. A ce rythme là on n'atteindra jamais la maison.

Lexa : Clarke arrêtes, sinon je te fais l'amour dans cette voiture.

Clarke : (Rire) D'accord je suis sage.

Elle se réinstalle comme il faut sur son fauteuil mais laisse ses doigts se balader sur mon bras me déclenchant des frissons. J'accélère et souffle de soulagement en voyant la villa de Clarke. A peine la porte passée, on se jette dans les bras l'une de l'autre et les vêtements volent à travers la pièce.

Clarke : Tu es magnifique.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi !

On arrive péniblement jusqu'à son lit et je l'allonge doucement, je suis complètement folle d'elle. Je fonds sur ses lèvres et entreprend de lui prouver à quel point. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je lui souffle…

Lexa : Je t'aime.

Je m'endors, si bien que je ne la vois pas ouvrir les yeux et que je ne l'attends pas me répondre.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi.

 **Un mois plus tard…..Aéroport.**

Clarke : Tu es sage avec Raven d'accord ?

Aden : Tu reviens quand ?

Clarke : Dans une semaine, je t'appelle quand j'arrive de toute façon.

Lexa : Tu as intérêt.

Aden, s'accroche à ma main, c'est aussi difficile pour lui que pour moi de lui dire au revoir.

Clarke : Une semaine ça passe vite, je vous appellerai aussi souvent que je le peux.

Lexa : D'accord, ne t'en fais pas, je surveillerais que Raven ne face pas faire trop de bêtise à Aden.

Raven : Hé méchante, je suis une adulte responsable.

Anya : Mais oui chérie, on y croit tous.

Finalement ces deux là se sont décidées à se donner une chance et depuis plus d'un mois elles ne se quittent plus. Je serre Clarke contre moi et l'embrasse doucement. Jamais une semaine ne va me sembler plus longue. Depuis l'inauguration du Grounders, je passe presque toute mes nuits chez elle. Cela va me faire bizarre de dormir seule à nouveau. Je n'ai toujours pas osé lui avouer que je l'aime, j'ai peur qu'elle trouve ça trop tôt. Elle donne son billet à l'hôtesse et après un dernier signe de la main disparaît. Aden serre ma main et je le prends dans mes bras.

Lexa : Hé champion si on allait manger une glace, ça te dit ?

Aden : (Triste) D'accord.

Raven : Nous on va rentrer, j'ai ma rééducation cet après-midi.

Lexa : Ok, je te le ramène pour le repas.

Aden fait un bisou à Raven et à Anya qui semble surprise et me prend la main.

Raven : Te voilà acceptée dans la famille mon cœur, à tout à l'heure vous deux.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Dans deux semaines c'est l'anniversaire de Clarke, et je suis devant une bijouterie depuis trente minutes, sans savoir quoi prendre.

Harper : Hé Lexa, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ?

Lexa : Salut Harper, je cherche un cadeau pour Clarke.

Harper : C'est vrai que c'est bientôt son anniversaire, déjà ! Or ou argent ?

Lexa : Or, j'aime bien le bracelet des trois ors mélangés.

Harper : Oui, il est magnifique, il y a une bague qui complète la parure.

Lexa : Je l'ai vue, c'est une bague de fiançailles. En fait je suis rentrée dans la boutique car elle à attiré mon regard, mais c'est un peu trop tôt pour ce genre de choses.

Harper : (Rire) Monty m'a demandé de l'épouser au bout d'un mois et ça fait six ans qu'on nage dans le bonheur. Quand on est sûrs pourquoi attendre ? Et j'ai vu comment vous vous regardez.

Lexa : Je ne lui ai même pas encore dit clairement que je l'aimais.

Harper : Voilà ce que je te propose prend la bague et le bracelet, ils t'ont tapé dans l'œil. Tu choisiras quoi lui offrir le moment venu, comme ça pas de regret.

Lexa : Tu es efficace comme vendeuse. (Sourie)

Harper : (Sourire) Très, j'espère qu'on sera invités au mariage.

Lexa : Doucement, je n'en suis pas encore là. Mais je vais te prendre l'ensemble, et cette gourmette pour Aden stp.

Harper : Ok, tu veux que je lui grave quoi dessus ?

Lexa : Juste son prénom.

Harper : Je m'en occupe, ça va me prendre dix minutes, pas plus.

Elle disparaît derrière et mon téléphone sonne, je souris en voyant que c'est Clarke.

Clarke : Bonjour mon amour, tu fais quoi de beau ?

Lexa : Les magasins, et toi, tout se passe bien ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai vu Gustus et Raider, ils surveillent le village et te passent le bonjour.

Lexa : Super, ça avance comme tu veux ?

Clarke : Oui, tout le monde est plein de bonne volonté.

Lexa : J'ai hâte que tu rentres, Aden aussi.

Clarke : Moi aussi, vous me manquez.

Lexa : Plus que quatre jours et après je te garde avec moi.

Clarke : Lexa il faudrait qu'on parle à mon retour.

Lexa : Ce n'est jamais bon signe ça.

Clarke : J'espère que si, je dois te laisser je suis attendue. Je te rappelle bientôt, bisous.

Lexa : Bisous.

Le « il faut qu'on parle » tourne en boucle dans ma tête, peut être qu'elle veut qu'on arrête ? Non, elle m'a dit que je lui manquais, donc ça ne doit pas être ça. Inutile de se prendre la tête pour le moment, on verra bien. Je remercie Harper et vais rejoindre Aden. Aujourd'hui je l'emmène au cinéma, heureusement qu'il est là, ça rend l'absence de Clarke moins pénible.

 **Quatre jours plus tard….**

Aden : Lexa est ce que tu aime Clarke ?

Lexa : Oui, pourquoi ?

Aden : Si vous vous mariez, je pourrais quand même rester avec vous ?

Lexa : De quoi tu parles mon grand ?

Aden : Je ne veux pas partir.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu devrais partir ?

Aden : J'ai entendu Marcus parler à Abby la dernière fois, ils me cherchent une famille d'adoption.

Lexa : Raven, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Raven : Aden et sous la tutelle provisoire de Clarke, deux familles s'intéressent à lui pour l'adopter.

Aden : Mais je veux rester avec Clarke et toi. (Larmes)

Lexa : Hé, ne pleures pas mon grand. Regarde l'avion de Clarke arrive, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle te voie tout triste ? Elle va croire que je me suis mal occupé de toi.

Aden : (Sourit) Non, je lui dirais qu'on c'est bien amusés.

Il sourit et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, c'est sans doute de ça que Clarke voulait me parler. Je souffle, je sens que tout ça va être difficile à gérer. Soudain Aden me lâche la main et cours dans les bras de Clarke qui le serre contre elle en souriant. Mon cœur s'envole quand elle me regarde et je m'avance aussi. Deux secondes plus tard elle est dans mes bras en train de m'embraser et je referme mes bras autour d'elle fortement.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

Clarke : (Sourire éclatant) Moi aussi je t'aime, vous m'avez trop manqués.

Elle m'embrasse et Aden sourit cramponné à sa main, elle dit bonjour à Anya et Raven et on prend la route de la villa. Anya conduit et Clarke a sa tête posée contre mon épaule et écoute Aden parler de tout ce qu'il à fait durant cette semaine en souriant. Une fois arrivés on s'installe tous dans le salon, Clarke dans mes bras.

Anya : Bon ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais demain je dois être au tribunal tôt. On s'appelle de toute façon, Raven tu viens à la maison ?

Raven : (Sourire) Tu m'invites ?

Anya : T'es nulle, bien sûr que oui.

Raven : Alors je viens, à plus tard les filles.

Elles partent et Clarke caresse le dos d'Aden doucement alors qu'il s'est endormi contre elle.

Lexa : Tu lui as beaucoup manqué, une semaine c'est long finalement.

Clarke : C'est vrai, alors comme ça tu m'aime ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Et comme ça tu m'aime aussi ?

Clarke : Tu auras mis plus d'un mois à me le redire, je n'allais pas te faciliter la tâche.

Lexa : Tu m'avais entendue ?

Clarke : Je t'ai même répondu, mais tu dormais.

Lexa : J'avais peur que tu ne pense que ça fasses trop tôt.

Clarke : Pour être honnête, cela fait longtemps que je ressens ça pour toi. Au moment où tu as passé les portes de l'église de Kribi j'ai su qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu étais plus que réticente à me parler pourtant.

Clarke : Je voulais me protéger, tu repartais et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'on se revoie un jour.

Lexa : Hé bien je suis là maintenant, et je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir de si tôt.

Clarke : Même si je te dis que je veux adopter Aden ?

Lexa : Nous y voilà, c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ?

Clarke : Je ne te demande rien mais je veux que tu sache dans quoi tu t'engages en restant avec moi.

Lexa : Je le sais parfaitement Clarke, et j'aimerais faire partie de votre vie à tout les deux.

Elle sourit et m'embrasse doucement, on monte Aden dans son lit et on regagne la chambre.

Clarke : Redis-le.

Lexa : (Sourit) Je t'aime Clarke.

Clarke : (Sourit) Maintenant prouve le moi.

Je fonds sur ses lèvres, une semaine c'est bien trop long.

 **Anniversaire de Clarke….**

Anya : Elle va dire oui.

Lexa : Tu ne me trouve pas complètement folle ?

Anya : Si et depuis longtemps, mais elle dira oui quand même.

Lexa : (Souffle) Et Raven, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Anya : Miss Ronchon a déclaré qu'il était temps que je le lui demande, vu que toutes ses affaires étaient chez moi depuis un certain temps.

Lexa : (Rire) Je suppose que ça veux dire oui en langage Raven.

Anya : Tu supposes bien, qui aurait cru que nos cœurs ne seraient plus à prendre il y a six mois de ça ?

Octavia : Pas moi, je pensais sérieusement que vous étiez des cas désespérés, surtout toi Anya.

Anya : Pfff, vilaine.

Lincoln : Aller, on y va, sinon on va finir par être en retard.

Lexa : Comment vous me trouvez ?

Anya : Elle va dire oui et tu es parfaite alors respire Lex.

La dernière fois que je me suis fiancée j'avais 19 ans et trois mois plus tard Costia mourrait dans mes bras. Il y a de quoi stresser je trouve. On arrive chez Clarke une demi-heure plus tard, mon cœur semble sur le point de s'arrêter. On sonne et c'est un Aden tout content qui vient nous ouvrir en me sautant dans les bras.

Lexa : Salut champion, tu es prêt pour la méga surprise ?

Aden : Oui.

Clarke : Ah vous voilà enfin, je commencer à m'inquiéter.

Anya : Ta chérie à mit cent ans à se préparer.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Bonsoir mon amour, tu es magnifique ce soir.

Lexa : Merci Princesse.

On rejoint tout le monde au salon, Kane et Abby me sourient et hochent la tête. Je suis allé les voir il y a deux jours, je voulais leur approbation, qu'ils m'ont donnée avec plaisir. Mise à part mes parents, tout le monde est là. Aden éteint les lumières et je m'agenouille devant Clarke. Raven coupe la musique et les lumières se rallument. Clarke manque de s'étouffer en me voyant devant elle et je sors l'écrin de ma poche.

Lexa : Il y a trois choses dont je suis sûre, sur cette terre Clarke. La première est que je t'aime, la seconde est que je veux passer ma vie à te le prouver et enfin la dernière, est que je veux qu'avec Aden on deviennent une famille. Dès l'instant ou je t'ai vue mon cœur t'a appartenu, alors tu ferais de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde si tu acceptais de m'épouser ?

Clarke : (Larmes) Bordel, oui.

(Rires)

Je souris et lui passe la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser tendrement sous les applaudissements de nos amis et famille.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Lexa : J'espère bien, tu viens d'accepter de m'épouser je te signale.

Clarke : (Sourire) Idiote !

Lexa : Je voudrais adopter Aden avec toi si tu es d'accord.

Clarke : Oui, je suppose que tu le lui as demandé ?

Lexa : Oui, l'idée de la lumière c'est de lui.

Elle me sourit et tous nos amis viennent nous féliciter. Aden est sur les genoux de Lincoln en train de rigoler, voilà ma vie est parfaite à cet instant.

Clarke : J'espère que tu as fait tes cartons, parce que tu emménage ici dès ce soir.

Lexa : A vos ordres mon Capitaine.

Clarke : C'est bien, maintenant embrasse-moi soldat.

Je m'exécute et la fais tournoyer dans mes bras, elle éclate de rire et je grave ce moment dans mon cœur à tout jamais. Je lui accroche son bracelet au poignet et elle se love dans mes bras.

Clarke : Octavia a raison, on aurait dû commencer par un baiser.

Lexa : (Rire) Je suis sûre que tu m'aurais frappée.

Clarke : Peut-être…..

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

(Téléphone)

Lincoln : Lex, tu peux décrocher stp ?

Je pose mon torchon et décroche le téléphone….

Lexa : Le Grounders j'écoute.

Titus : Lexa, c'est Titus. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, ton frère est là ?

Lexa : LINC !

Lincoln remonte à toute vitesse et je mets le haut parleur.

Lexa : Tu es sur haut parleur Titus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Titus : Vos parents ont eu un accident de voiture avec votre tante Indra. Je ne suis pas arrivé à joindre Anya, Indra est en soins intensifs mais vos parents sont morts sur le coup. Je suis désolé, je me suis occupé de faire transférer leurs corps jusqu'à Polis et Indra à l'hôpital militaire. Je reste à votre disposition et quand le moment sera venu pour vous on parlera de votre succession.

Lexa : (Voix brisée) Merci Titus, je te rappelle.

Je raccroche et fond en larmes dans les bras de mon frère qui n'est pas mieux. Ils ne connaissent même pas Clarke, ils devaient rentrer cette semaine.

Lincoln : Bellamy, tu t'occupes du club ce soir. On a une urgence familiale.

Bellamy : Ok, ça va aller ?

Lexa : Tu peux nous appeler un taxi stp ?

Bellamy : Bien sûr.

Lincoln : (sèche ses larmes) Je vais appeler Octavia.

Lexa : On devrait aller directement au tribunal, Anya doit être prévenue.

Je décroche mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Clarke les mains tremblantes. C'est à se demander si à chaque fois que je suis heureuse, la vie me rappelle à quel point cela est éphémère.

Clarke : Bonjour mon amour, je te manque déjà ?

Lexa : (Larmes) Clarke !

Clarke : (Inquiète) Lexa, qu'est-ce qui à ?

Lexa : (Souffle) Mes parents et ma tante ont eu un accident de voiture, peux-tu nous retrouver au tribunal avec Raven stp ?

Clarke : Je pars tout de suite.

Je raccroche et mon frère fait pareil, c'est un cauchemar. Le taxi arrive et on monte en silence dedans, tentant comme on peu de contenir nos larmes. Lincoln serre ma main et une fois au tribunal nos compagnes nous serrent dans leurs bras. Ce qui provoque une nouvelle explosion de larmes, Clarke resserre sa prise autour de moi et me berce doucement.

Clarke : Je suis là mon amour, je suis là.

Raven : Indra ?

Lincoln : En cours de transfert à l'hôpital militaire.

Clarke : J'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle s'en occupe.

Lexa : Merci, on n'a pas réussit à joindre Anya.

Raven : Elle est sur une affaire compliquée, elle a dû éteindre son téléphone.

Clarke : C'est bon, ma mère s'occupera d'Indra dès qu'elle arrive.

Lexa : Merci mon cœur.

Clarke : Je suis désolée mon amour, je suis là pour t'aider à traverser tout ça.

Octavia : On est tous là, allons voir Anya.

Une fois au tribunal Raven nous guide, elle marche avec une canne maintenant mais ses pas sont rapides. Une fois devant son bureau elle prend une grande respiration et tape.

Anya : Hé bébé, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Anya qui sourit lève la tête vers nous et, voyant nos visages tristes, interroge Raven.

Raven : Ma chérie, ta mère et les parents de Lexa et Lincoln ont eu un accident de voiture.

Anya : Non !

Lexa : Indra est vivante mais ….

Clarke resserre sa main autour de la mienne et continu ma phrase.

Clarke : Becca et Billi n'ont pas survécut, ta mère est en cours de transfert à l'hôpital militaire. Ma mère l'y attend pour la prendre en charge. Je suis désolée, on va vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Lexa : Aden ?

Clarke : Il est avec Harper et Monty ne t'en fais pas.

Raven : Chérie ça va aller, viens on va à l'hôpital.

Anya se jette à mon cou et pleure, malgré leurs voyages incessants on est très proches dans notre famille et c'est un coup dur pour tout le monde. On rejoint l'hôpital, Clarke ne m'a pas lâché la main et heureusement, car je ne sais pas comment je tiens debout. Au bout de trois heures, Octavia et Raven reviennent avec des sandwichs et des boissons pour tout le monde. Je mange un peu pour faire plaisir à Clarke et bois un café supplémentaire.

Infirmière : Docteur Griffin, on vous demande au bloc.

Clarke : Je reviens dès que je peux.

Elle m'embrasse et on la regarde partir avec inquiétude, une heure plus tard je suis sur le point d'exploser.

Raven : Respire, si Clarke n'est pas encore revenue c'est qu'Indra est encore en vie.

Lexa : Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais demandé la spécialité de Clarke en médecine.

Raven : À la base elle est neurochirurgienne, mais pour l'armée elle a passé la traumatologie.

Lexa : Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ignore sur elle.

Raven : Tu as le reste de ta vie, pour la connaitre Lexa.

Lincoln : Octavia est enceinte, on voulait attendre qu'ils rentrent pour vous l'annoncer.

Lexa : C'est une super nouvelle Linc, maman et papa auraient sauté de joie.

Anya : Je suis contente pour vous, la famille s'agrandit, c'est bien.

Plus personne ne parle et l'attente se poursuit, Clarke arrive enfin accompagnée de sa mère.

Abby : Elle est en vie, mais le chemin va être long avant qu'elle ne récupère toutes ses capacités. Grâce à Clarke les dommages au cerveau ont pu être évités. Il faut attendre, mais normalement elle est tirée d'affaire. Elle se repose mais Anya, tu peux aller la voire un moment.

Anya : Tu m'accompagne Raven ?

Raven : Je peux y aller aussi maman ?

Abby : Oui, mais ne restez pas longtemps. Lexa, Lincoln je vous présente mes condoléances pour vos parents. C'était des gens formidables, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous au besoin.

Lincoln : Merci Docteur Griffin.

Je serre Clarke dans mes bras et la remercie mille fois, elle ne dit rien et se contente de me serrer fort contre elle. Dieu, que je l'aime cette femme. Les jours suivants furent épouvantables, après l'enterrement, j'étais assise sur le lit, seule, quand Aden rentre dans la chambre. Il vient s'asseoir près de moi et me fait un câlin.

Aden : Quand mes parents sont morts j'étais petit et Clarke me réconfortait comme ça quand j'étais triste.

Lexa : (Larmes) Merci mon bonhomme, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas.

Aden : Oui, parce que Clarke et moi on t'aime très fort. Et Clarke elle dit que l'amour ça guérit toutes les blessures, même si je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle veut dire.

Lexa : (Sourire) Elle a raison, moi aussi je vous aime très fort.

Aden : (Sourire) Je t'ai fait un dessin, Clarke m'a aidé un peu.

Il me tend la feuille et mes larmes recommencent à couler, je le serre contre moi et Clarke rentre.

Clarke : Aden, tu veux bien aller aider Raven stp.

Aden : Oui, (Me fait un bisou)

Une fois Aden partit je me love dans les bras de ma fiancée et pleure un bon coup, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis trois jours c'est horrible.

Clarke : Je suis là mon amour, je suis là.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Titus : Bonjour à tous, nous sommes là pour parler de la succession de Becca et Billie Trikru. Nous sommes en présence d'Anya Trikru, nièce des défunts, de Raven Reyes, la compagne d'Anya Trikru, de Lincoln Wood et de sa femme Octavia Wood et enfin, d'Alexandria Wood et sa fiancée Clarke Griffin. Mme Indra Trikru est représentée par sa fille, pour cause de blessures.

Je vois le secrétaire taper sur l'ordinateur le compte rendu et je serre les poings, Clarke dépose doucement sa main sur la mienne et je me détends un peu.

Titus : Tout d'abord, je vais vous lire une lettre de vos parents, ils me l'ont confiée, il y a de cela quelques temps. Ils voulaient être sûrs que tout se passe bien pour vous.

Titus : Mes chers enfants, si vous écoutez ces mots c'est que nous ne sommes plus parmi vous. J'espère que cela se fera le plus tard possible. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que nous seront toujours avec vous. Lincoln, je sais que l'entreprise ne t'a jamais intéressée, je te lègue par contre ma collection de voitures et les domaines de Los Angeles, Boston ainsi que la Villa d'été de Polis. À notre mort, l'argent bloqué depuis vôtre naissance vous sera également versé. Anya notre chère nièce, je te lègue le domaine d'Arkadia. Je sais que tu as toujours adoré ce ranch, puisse-tu y couler des jours heureux. Indra, ma sœur, je compte sur toi pour épauler mes enfants dans cette épreuve si tu es toujours là. J'espère de tout mon cœur que oui, je te lègue la maison de notre enfance. Maman et papa auraient voulu qu'elle te revienne. Et enfin Lexa, tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous sommes fiers de toi. C'est pour ça que je te lègue l'entreprise, je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision la concernant. Tu hérites aussi de notre maison de Polis, celle que tu aimes tant. Vous êtes ma fierté, ne l'oubliez jamais. Il reste encore tant de choses, Titus vous épaulera dans cette épreuve. Avec tout notre amour Becca et Billie.

Lexa : (Larmes) J'ai besoin d'air.

Je sors du bureau et me dirige rapidement dehors, ils m'ont légué l'entreprise ! Je ne les décevrai pas, je m'en occuperai. Mais le siège est à Washington, sans compter tous les voyages. Je m'assois dehors et Clarke me rejoint, elle est intelligente elle sait ce que ça implique.

Clarke : On peut annuler le mariage si tu veux, on a le temps.

Lexa : Quoi ? Non, on va y arriver, il faut juste s'organiser.

Clarke : D'accord mon amour, on fera comme tu veux.

Lexa : Je compte bien t'épouser Clarke Griffin.

Clarke : Tu m'en vois ravie, et si tu me montrais la maison de ton enfance ?

Lexa : Oui, tu sais elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Si elle vous plait à Aden et toi on pourrait y emménager.

Clarke : Si tu veux oui, viens, les autres nous attendent.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Je croule sous une montagne de papiers, depuis deux semaines. Heureusement Titus me seconde parfaitement et me guide au mieux. Deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu Clarke et Aden et le manque se fait cruellement ressentir. Je dois rentrer demain et ça me semble bien trop loin.

(Téléphone)

Clarke : Hé mon amour, il est l'heure de manger.

Lexa : (Sourire) Comment tu sais que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ?

Clarke : Parce que je te connais et que ce serait dommage de jeter du chinois.

Je lève la tête d'un coup et voit apparaître ma merveilleuse fiancée avec le repas. Je me lève et la serre contre moi, Dieu qu'elle m'a manqué.

Lexa : (Sourire) Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Clarke : Je t'apporte à manger.

Lexa : Où est Aden ?

Clarke : À la maison avec Anya et Raven, je voulais te voir avant de partir.

Lexa : Tu repars en Afrique ? Il y a un problème ?

Clarke : Le père Jaha accueille beaucoup de refugiés ces temps ci, il a besoin de moi. Pour ne pas laisser Aden sans l'une de nous je pars dans deux semaines pour un mois. C'est exceptionnel, c'est le temps d'accueillir cette vague.

Lexa : Je vois, je comprends que tu doives y aller.

Clarke : (Triste) Raven et toujours blessée et le père Jaha n'a confiance qu'en nous. J'aurais voulu rester près de toi et Aden, tu le sais.

Lexa : Je sais, combien de temps tu peux rester ?

Clarke : Trois jours, ton bureau ferme à clé ?

Lexa : Oui pourquoi ?

Clarke : Pour que je te dise bonjour comme il faut.

Elle tourne le verrou et ferme les rideaux, je souris et l'embrasse fougueusement. Les papiers attendront un peu. Deux heures plus tard je caresse les cheveux de Clarke allongée sur le canapé.

Clarke : On va y arriver, c'est juste une période délicate à passer.

Lexa : Je sais, c'est juste que je n'aime pas être loin de toi.

Clarke : Moi non plus, mais une fois l'orphelinat construit ce sera plus calme. Tu sais on pourrait déménager ici, vu que le siège est là.

Lexa : Non, toute notre famille et notre vie est à Polis. Il faut juste que je lance les choses ici, ensuite je déléguerai au maximum à Titus.

Clarke : D'accord mon amour, tu as faim ?

Lexa : Oui, de toi.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau et on tape à mon bureau, je souffle et on se rhabille en souriant. Ce n'est que partie remise, elle ouvre la porte et Titus rentre en souriant.

Titus : Désolé, il est temps de se remettre au travail.

Clarke : Elle est toute à vous, à ce soir mon amour.

Je regarde la femme de ma vie sortir et Titus me tend un dossier, je m'en saisis le sourire aux lèvres et commence à lire.

Titus : Clarke me fait penser à votre mère, elle était le pilier de votre père.

Lexa : Tu as raison, elle est mon pilier.

 **Trois semaines plus tard…..**

Je n'en peux plus, je referme un autre dossier et souffle de lassitude. Trois semaines que je n'ai pas vu Clarke, et à peine elle va rentrer que c'est moi qui vais devoir partir à Washington. Les préparatifs du mariage avancent doucement, on essaie de s'y consacrer une heure, chacune à notre tour ou ensemble quand c'est possible.

Lincoln : Lexa, surtout tu restes calme mais Kribi est attaqué.

Lexa : QUOI ?

Lincoln : Lexa, calme-toi. Je viens d'avoir Gustus au téléphone, c'est Ontari.

Lexa : Clarke ?

Lincoln : Je ne sais rien de plus pour le moment.

Lexa : J'y vais, trouve moi un avion Linc.

Lincoln : C'est déjà fait, Anya, toi et moi on décolle dans deux heures. Raven et Octavia vont s'occuper d'Aden et j'ai prévenu le sénateur Kane. Indra essaie d'en savoir plus, elle nous tient au courant.

Lexa : Comment c'est possible qu'Ontari ait pu atteindre Kribi ?

Lincoln : Je ne sais pas Lex, Gustus était sérieusement blessé quand je l'ai eu.

Lexa : Tu as essayé de joindre Raider ?

(Sonnette)

J'ouvre et laisse rentrer Bellamy, Anya et Raven. Heureusement Aden dort, mais il faut que je le réveille pour lui dire que je pars.

Bellamy : Je viens avec vous.

Lexa : OK, essaie de me choper des infos utiles Blake.

Bellamy : Oui, je m'en occupe.

Raven est déjà sur son ordinateur en train de taper comme une folle. Je monte jusqu'à la chambre d'Aden et le réveille doucement.

Aden : C'est déjà l'heure de se réveiller ?

Lexa : Non mon chéri, écoute-moi. Des méchants soldats ont encore attaqué le village où il y a Clarke, je vais aller la chercher.

Aden : Je viens avec toi.

Lexa : Non mon grand, je veux que tu reste avec Raven et Octavia. Tu es chargé de leur protection, et moi je te promets de ramener Clarke à la maison.

Aden : Tu promets ?

Lexa : Je te promets mon bonhomme, rendors-toi.

Aden : Tu as promis, alors je vous attends.

Je l'embrasse tendrement, c'est officiel, je ne la laisserai plus jamais partir. Quand à l'entreprise elle va déménager à Polis, plus question d'être séparés à tout bout de champs de ma famille.

Bellamy : J'ai eu Raider, Ontari a capturé Clarke et des enfants et réclame une rançon.

Lexa : Combien ?

Bellamy : Un million de dollars.

Anya : Si tu paye, rien ne l'empêchera de la tuer. On ne négocie pas avec les terroristes, tu le sais.

Raven : On reste en contact permanent grâce à cet émetteur, je vais la retrouver. Juste le temps de pirater les satellites dont j'ai besoin.

Lincoln : Le taxi est là Lex.

J'attrape un sac et embrasse Raven et Octavia avant de monter dedans. Une fois dans l'avion, j'écoute les derniers rapports de Raven et Indra au fur et à mesure qu'ils tombent.

Bellamy : Lex, Raven a trouvé une vidéo de Clarke.

Ontari : Bonjour chers amis américain, on va jouer à un petit jeu si vous le voulez bien. J'ai 12 otages avec moi, dont une de choix, la célèbre Capitaine de l'unité Skaikru, Clarke Grifffin. Vous avez douze heures pour me verser la rançon, chaque heure écoulée, un combat commencera. Pour faire simple, si elle veut sauver les enfants, votre héros devra se battre. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'elle tienne debout.

Clarke et emmenée devant la caméra et on la roue de coups. Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents, l'enfoirée.

Ontari : Il vous reste 11H 55, restez connectés pour le premier combat. (Sourire)

Raven : Vous arrivez dans deux heures, plus une heure de trajet. Le fait qu'elle soit connectée va m'aider, je vais la retrouver, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Indra : Lexa, le sénateur Kane veut payer la rançon.

Lexa : Parle-lui, il t'écoutera. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour la trouver Indra.

Indra : D'accord, je vais faire au mieux.

 **55 minutes plus tard…..**

Anya : Lex, le lien vient de se réactiver. Rav, tu es dessus ?

Raven : Oui, laisse-moi me concentrer.

Ontari : Tic, tac…..Je vois que vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux. Tans pis pour vous, emmenez la môme et notre Capitaine préféré les gars.

Clarke a le regard dur et s'avance en boitant au milieu d'un cercle. Un autre garde emmène une petite fille d'environ dix ans, Ontari lui pose l'arme sur la tempe et regarde Clarke en rigolant.

Ontari : Veux-tu la sauver Capitaine, ou va tu la laisser mourir comme ton équipe ?

Clarke : Je t'entends pourriture, si tu crois que tu me fais peur.

Ontari : Je me réserve de t'achever, Quint tu commences. Voilà les règles, s'il te bat, elle meure, si tu le bats elle reste en vie.

Clarke : On va venir, et crois-moi tu perdras ton sourire quand ma femme arrivera.

Un élan de fierté sans nom m'envahit et je serre l'écran de l'ordinateur entre mes mains. Le fameux Quint attaque et je serre les dents, le salopard, il y va fort.

Bellamy : Clarke en a déjà allongé des plus durs que lui.

Lexa : Elle et blessée.

Anya : Elle s'en sort bien, regarde.

En effet Quint est à terre, elle le finit d'un coup de pied en pleine tête et s'accroupit en crachant du sang. Je vais tous les massacrer en arrivant.

Ontari : (Tire) Bien joué Capitaine, j'ai dit qu'elle serait en vie, pas en un seul morceau.

Clarke : Espèce de raclure, je te jure que je vais te tuer.

Ontari : Le compte à rebours reprend, on se retrouve dans une heure.

La dernière chose que je vois, c'est Clarke tenté d'arrêter le saignement de la petite.

Anya : Bordel, elle est complètement folle.

Raven : J'y suis presque, encore une ou deux connexions de sa part et je saurais où elle se trouve.

Lincoln : Raider va venir nous récupérer avec un hélico, on gagnera du temps.

Lexa : Bien, le temps est précieux en ce moment.

Raven : Lexa, on va la ramener à la maison.

Lexa : Comment va Aden ?

Raven : Il est avec Octavia, elle lui change les idées.

Lexa : Bien, tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau.

Raven : Bien sûr, mon père est d'accord pour attendre la dernière heure pour payer.

Lexa : Parfait, je la trouverai avant.

 **Une heure plus tard….**

Bellamy : C'est repartit, on y sera dans dix minutes.

Ontari : Vous ne devez pas tenir tant que ça à vos héros, une autre heure s'est écoulée.

Ils emmènent Clarke qui semble en plus mauvais état que tout à l'heure et Ontari pose son arme sur un jeune garçon.

Clarke : C'est joli ici, vous pourriez aider tellement de village avec la rivière qui passe.

Ontari : Si tu crois que ça m'intéresse, bats-toi ou il meure. Ankara, à ton tour et fait mieux que ce minable de Quint si tu ne veux pas finir au fond de la rivière.

Lexa : Raven, tu as entendu ?

Raven : Je suis dessus Lexa, on croise les données pour trouver sa position.

Le combat commence et très vite je remarque que les mouvements de Clarke sont très ralentis. L'autre en profite pour l'attaquer mais Clarke dans un mouvement lui fauche les jambes. Elle se relève et tire son couteau, Clarke rigole.

Bellamy : Elle vient de signer son arrête de mort.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Bellamy : Regarde.

Ankara s'approche sans que Clarke ne bouge et mes yeux sont rivés à l'écran. Deux secondes plus tard Ankara s'écroule, son couteau planté en plein cœur.

Bellamy : C'était la meilleure en combat à l'arme blanche.

Ontari : (Tire) Tic, Tac ….

Clarke : (Se jette sur Ontari) Enflure, c'est que des gosses, putain.

Elle arrive à lui mettre une droite avant d'être plaquée au sol par deux gardes et la vidéo se coupe.

Lexa : Raven, dis-moi que tu l'as trouvée.

Raven : Oui, mais Lexa. Il va te falloir au moins deux heures pour y aller.

Lexa : Clarke va tenir le coup, on va se rapprocher au maximum avec l'hélico.

On débarque et Raider nous récupère le visage grave.

Raider : Je suis désolé Capitaine, on ne l'ais à pas vue venir.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ta faute, comment va Gustus ?

Raider : Il est tombé Capitaine. Il m'a dit de vous dire que ça avait été un honneur de combattre à vos côtés.

Lincoln : Bon sang, je vais les pulvériser ces enfoirés.

Lexa : Tu as la position ?

Raider : Oui mon Capitaine, on y sera dans une heure environ. Ensuite il nous faudra continuer à pieds pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une unité est déjà partie pour nous soutenir.

Lexa : Ne perdons pas de temps alors.

 **Une heure plus tard….**

Bellamy : Lexa, la vidéo reprend.

Ontari : Vu que vous ne déniez pas me répondre, on va corser le jeu. Cette fois, c'est du deux contre un, voyons voir si vous allez réagir.

Clarke est à genou et Ontari pointe son arme sur deux enfants. Ma pauvre Princesse, dans quel état es-tu ?

Ontari : Luna, Roan ne me décevez pas.

Clarke : Deux contre un, quel courage.

Roan : Je suis suffisant pour te mettre une raclée Wanheda.

Lexa : Comment il l'a appelée ?

Raven : Je le plains presque le pauvre.

Sans que je comprenne comment c'est possible Roan s'écroule au sol et Luna recule.

Anya : Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais énerver ta femme stp.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Lincoln : Elle lui a enfoncé la pomme d'Adam, il n'avait aucune chance.

Bellamy : Wanheda, le commandant de la mort. C'est comme ça qu'on surnomme Clarke depuis l'attaque d'il y a trois ans.

Raven : Et elle déteste ça, continuez d'avancer, elle est à bout de force.

Lexa : On avance Raven, on y sera dans trente minutes.

Luna lui tourne autour, Clarke a des difficultés à respirer et ne bouge pas.

Luna : Je dois admettre que tu sais te battre, mais ton combat s'arrête ici.

Clarke : Les autres ont aussi dit ça !

Luna : Je ne suis pas les autres, tu vas vite t'en apercevoir.

Elle enchaine les coups sur Clarke qui encaisse sans bouger, je sens des larmes monter et je tourne la tête.

Lincoln : Regarde Lexa, Clarke n'a pas abandonné.

Clarke : Tu veux savoir la différence entre toi et moi ?

Luna : C'est quoi ?

Clarke : C'est que moi j'ai des gens qui m'attendent chez moi et qui m'aiment. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas perdre, parce que ma femme et mon fils m'attendent.

Elle la saisit d'un coup et lui brise la nuque avant de tomber à genoux.

Ontari : Ce que tu peux m'agacer à refuser de mourir. (Tirs) Essaie donc de les sauver ceux là aussi, vous épuisez tous ma patience. Le prochain combat sera le dernier.

Raider : Mon capitaine, nous y sommes. L'autre unité est déjà en position.

Lexa : Dites-leur de s'occuper des gardes, nous on s'occupe des otages.

Raider : A vos ordres.

Lexa : Linc, Raider et Anya vous vous chargez des enfants. Bellamy, on s'occupe de Clarke.

Bellamy : Je te suis.

Lexa : (Radio) Go, go, go !

On rentre dans le village comme des fous et je cours vers le centre avec Bellamy. Ontari a une arme pointée sur Clarke qui est à genoux devant nous. Elle est encerclée et je m'avance vers elle le regard dur.

Clarke : (Tousse) Je savais que tu viendrais.

Lexa : Toujours.

Ontari : Lâchez vos armes où votre précieuse Capitaine mourra.

Lexa : Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en tirer. Si tu pose ton arme maintenant j'essaierai de ne pas t'arracher le cœur pour avoir mis ma femme dans cet état.

Ontari : Je n'ai rien à perdre, je vais faire comme il y a trois ans.

Clarke : Non, tu ne le feras pas, car, contrairement à la dernière fois, je ne suis pas seule. Maintenant Bell !

Bellamy tire et Clarke s'écroule suivie de près par Ontari. Je me précipite sur elle et la retourne, elle me souris et ferme les yeux.

Lexa : Clarke, bon sang, tu es complètement cinglée. Reste avec moi, Raider l'hélico au plus vite.

Bellamy : J'ai touché l'épaule, on nous apprend à tirer comme ça pour les prises d'otages.

Lexa : Bon sang, c'est n'importe quoi.

Clarke : Les enfants, ils sont blessés, cette cinglée leur à tirer dessus, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Bellamy : On s'en occupe Clarke, garde les yeux ouverts.

Clarke : Gina et Nylah aurait été fières de nous, tu ne crois pas ?

Bellamy : Je pense plutôt qu'elle nous aurait tués sur place pour avoir fait une chose pareille.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, je suis fatiguée.

Lexa : Garde les yeux ouverts Clarke, je t'interdis de mourir avant de m'avoir épousé et fais plein d'enfants. Tu as promis à Aden de rentrer, tu tiens toujours tes promesses, c'est lui qui me l'a dit.

Anya : Lex, l'hélico est là. Plusieurs enfants son sérieusement touchés. Abby est à l'hôpital avec Jackson, ils nous attendent.

Clarke : Anya, tu sais que ma sœur t'aime ?

Anya : Je l'aime aussi.

Bellamy : Elle délire, on la charge.

Clarke : Tu prendras soin de ma grande sœur pour moi ?

Lexa : (Larmes) Je t'interdis de parler comme ça, tu va t'en sortir.

Clarke : Nylah l'aurait adorée pas vrai Bell ?

Bellamy : Oui, reste concentré Clarke.

Clarke : Invite Echo à sortir, Gina ne voudrait pas te voire seul.

Bellamy : D'accord, arrête de parler. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Lexa : Nylah, je sais que c'est son ex fiancée mais qui est Gina ?

Bellamy : Ma femme, elle était dans l'unité Skaikru. Il y avait aussi Finn le fiancé de Raven, Jasper, Maya, Wells et Nylah. Jasper et Maya sont morts dans l'explosion de la Jeep. Finn et Gina par des tirs ennemis, Wells s'est sacrifié pour permettre aux filles de se mettre à l'abri. Et Nylah, Ontari l'a torturée, Clarke lui a tiré une balle dans la tête pour abréger ses souffrances.

Clarke : Je ne mérite pas qu'on m'aime à nouveau. Mais avec Lexa je me sens revivre, jamais je n'ai ressentit ça, même pour Nylah et pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point je l'aimais. Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera ?

Lexa : Mon amour, chut. Je suis là, je suis sûre que Nylah t'as pardonnée.

Clarke : Tu lui diras que je l'aime, à Aden aussi.

Lexa : Clarke, je suis là, restes avec moi stp.

Bellamy : Aller Clarke, on y est presque, Lexa est juste là.

Raven : Clarke, je t'en supplie tiens le coup. Maman est à l'hôpital, elle va s'occuper de toi.

Lincoln : On arrive.

Clarke : C'est ma punition, mais au moins Aden et Lexa sont réunis. Je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur, pas après ce que j'ai fait.

Lexa : Clarke, tais-toi. On va se marier, tiens le coup, stp.

Elle ferme les yeux et mon cœur semble imploser, on atterrit enfin et les ambulanciers la tirent hors de l'hélicoptère. Je n'ai pas bougé, ça ne peut pas recommencer. Je ne peux pas perdre la femme que j'aime une nouvelle fois. Mon frère me tire hors de l'hélico, Anya parle à Raven qui est en pleurs et j'enlève mon oreillette. Je ne peux pas la perdre, pitié non.

 **8 heures plus tard…..**

Abby : Lexa, Lexa !

Je lève la tête et voit Abby, je n'ai pas bougé et j'attends qu'elle m'annonce le pire.

Abby : Elle est vivante Lexa, mais elle n'est pas prête de sortir de l'hôpital. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait pour tenir encore debout. Je t'épargne la liste de ses blessures, tu peux aller la voir mais elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs jours vue la dose de morphine qu'on lui a donnée.

Lexa : Dites-moi, ses blessures, svp.

Abby : Le poignet gauche cassé, la cheville droite, l'arcade et la pommette gauche également. Une balle dans l'épaule droite, un coup couteau dans la cuisse. Plusieurs sérieuses entailles, et sa rate a dû être réparée, elle a explosée face aux violents coups qu'elle a reçut, je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu tenir.

Lexa : Parce qu'elle savait que je viendrais la chercher. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir, elle est persuadée qu'elle n'a plus le droit d'aimer à cause de Nylah.

Abby : Tu lui as prouvé le contraire Lexa, tu lui as sauvé la vie. Et je ne te parle pas d'aujourd'hui, tu lui as sauvé la vie le jour ou tu es entré dans cette église Lexa.

Lexa : Elle peut être rapatriée quand ?

Abby : Dans deux jours, le temps que son état se stabilise. Je vais rassurer Kane et Raven, vas la voire.

Je me lève et rejoins la chambre de Clarke, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je m'assois près d'elle et lui caresse doucement le visage. Je regrette que se soit Bellamy qui ai tué Ontari, ça me brise le cœur de la voire comme ça. Et ce qui me brise le cœur le plus, c'est son discours dans l'hélico. Elle m'avait dit que Nylah était morte devant ses yeux mais pas qu'elle avait appuyé sur la détente. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ais quitté l'armée après çà ! Mais je suis là maintenant, je vais prendre soin d'elle. Je ne laisserais plus rien lui arriver, je m'allonge près d'elle et m'endors épuisée par les derniers événements.

 **Deux mois plus tard…**

Lexa : Donc, maintenant il faut choisir les faire-part.

Clarke : (Fatiguée) Tu fais comment pour avoir autant d'énergie ?

Lexa : J'utilise le fait que nous ne puissions pas encore faire l'amour.

Clarke : Très drôle, c'est toi qui ne veux pas. Remarque je suis dans un triste état, je ne donne pas vraiment envie.

Lexa : (Fronce les sourcils) Tu es la femme la plus désirable que je connaisse Clarke, mais tu dois te reposer.

Clarke : Oui, je sais. Je suis Médecin je te signale.

Lexa : Et le pire patient du monde, selon ta mère du moins.

Clarke : Vous vous êtes liguées contre moi de toute façon.

Raven : Hé les filles, vous avez reçu du courrier, ça a l'air important.

Raven et Anya vivent à la maison le temps que Clarke se remette, moi je jongle entre ici et l'entreprise, plus les préparatifs du mariage, je n'ais pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Je prends l'enveloppe des mains de Raven et vais m'asseoir près de Clarke dans le lit.

Clarke : C'est ce que je crois ?

Lexa : Oui.

Raven : C'est quoi ?

Clarke : Les papiers définitifs d'adoption pour Aden, on ne les attendait pas si tôt.

Raven : Papa à dû faire accélérer la procédure, tu le connais. Je vous ramène le petit monstre et j'appelle Octavia et Lincoln, il faut fêter ça.

Lexa : Apelle Bellamy et Echo aussi, on s'occupe d'inviter le reste de nos amis et la famille.

Dix minutes plus tard c'est un Aden surexcité qui nous serre dans ses bras.

Aden : Je reste pour toujours avec vous alors ?

Lexa : J'espère que non, tu va devoir quitter la maison, te marier et tout.

Clarke : T'est bête, il a le temps pour ça. Laisse-le donc être notre bébé un peu veux-tu ?

Aden : C'est cool, je suis trop content.

Lexa : Nous aussi, pour fêter ça, pizzas !

Aden : Ouiiiii !

Il saute du lit et fonce vers la porte avant de s'arrêter. Il nous regarde tout timidement d'un coup et je lui fais signe d'approcher.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui à mon bonhomme ?

Aden : (Super vite) Je peux vous appeler maman ?

Clarke : Moins vite mon chéri, je n'ai pas compris.

Moi par contre j'ai très bien compris….

Lexa : Notre fils voudrait savoir s'il peut nous appeler maman ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Bien sûr que tu peux, tu es notre petit garçon Ad.

Aden : (Saute au cou) Je vous aime fort les mamans.

Il saute du lit et on l'entend hurler dans le couloir….

Aden : Tata Raven, on mange des pizzas ce soir. C'est maman Lexa qui l'a dit.

Mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de sa poitrine et Clarke attrape ma main. Elle me passe un anneau au doigt et je la regarde les yeux brillants.

Clarke : Comme ça tout le monde sait que tu es à moi.

Lexa : Jalouse ?

Clarke : J'ai vu ta secrétaire, et ton assistante, elles sont loin d'être moches.

Lexa : (Rire) Je t'aime, encore plus quand tu es jalouse.

Clarke : La bague te plait ?

Lexa : Elle est magnifique, où l'as-tu achetée ?

Clarke : En Afrique, je suis contente d'avoir pu la récupérer.

Lexa : Bien, maintenant ces faire-part.

Clarke : (Grogne) Aucune pitié, je suis en convalescence je te signale.

Lexa : C'est pour ça que tu es allongée et que tu te contente de dire oui ou non.

Raven : Hé, je viens de me rendre compte que je suis une tata. Trop cool, tout le monde débarque pour 19h.

Clarke : Pitié Rav, débarrasse-moi de ce dragon qui me serre de fiancée.

Raven : Tu te débrouille, je tiens à la vie.

Elle s'en va et je regarde Clarke qui me fait ses yeux de chien battu, je souffle et me glisse près d'elle.

Lexa : Vire-moi ce sourire victorieux de tes lèvres sinon on continu.

Clarke : (Se love dans mes bras) A vos ordres Commandante !

 **6 mois plus tard….**

Eh voilà c'est enfin le jour « J ». Lincoln berce sa petite fille pendant qu'Anya et Octavia m'aident à me préparer.

Octavia : Je n'aurais jamais cru que je te verrais en robe un jour, tu es magnifique.

Anya : C'est vrai, Becca aurait sûrement tourné de l'œil en te voyant comme ça.

Lincoln : Et papa aurait sûrement pris un demi million de photos.

Indra : Ils seraient très fier de toi ma puce.

Ma tante n'ai pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, du coup le « ma puce » me choc autant que le fait qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Elle me tend un médaillon, je l'ouvre et à l'intérieur il y a une photo de Clarke et Aden et de l'autre coté de mes parents.

Indra : Il te manquait quelque chose d'ancien.

Lexa : Merci Tata.

Indra : Maintenant donne moi ma petite-fille et conduis ta sœur à l'autel.

Octavia : (Rire) Le Colonel n'est jamais loin. A tout de suite Lexa, à plus tard mes amours.

Octavia embrasse Lincoln et Lana avant de sortir de la pièce, suivie de près par Anya. Elles sont mes témoins, Clarke a choisit Raven et Bellamy. Indra a décrété que grand-tante c'était moche, donc, pour Lana c'est sa grand-mère. Cela fait beaucoup rire Lincoln et Octavia, un peu moins Anya qui n'est pas encore prête pour avoir un enfant. Mais par contre, elle a enfin demandé à Raven de l'épouser, c'est prévu pour l'été prochain. Je m'avance sur le chemin de pétales de roses au son d'une douce mélodie. Une fois arrivée mon frère m'embrasse et va se poster près d'Aden, tout beau dans son costume. La musique retentit et mes yeux s'accrochent à ceux de Clarke pour ne plus les lâcher. Kane embrasse Clarke et rejoint Abby qui pleure déjà.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique ma Princesse.

Clarke : Merci mon amour, tu es magnifique aussi.

Pasteur : Mes chères amis….

Toute la cérémonie se passe comme dans un rêve et je reprends pied dans la réalité quand Clarke m'embrasse. Je la serre contre moi et la foule explose en applaudissements.

Lexa : Il faut que je te dise une chose très importante mon amour.

Clarke : Quoi donc mon cœur ?

Lexa : Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir assommé !

Clarke : (sourire) La méthode d'Octavia semble meilleure maintenant.

Lexa : Oui, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Je la tourne et le prêtre Jaha apparaît dans une vidéo devant l'orphelinat flambant neuf. Les enfants semblent heureux et Clarke me serre contre elle.

Clarke : Comment tu as fait ?

Lexa : Cela aide d'avoir une entreprise qui pèse quelques millions.

Clarke : Merci, c'est super. On ira les voir n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, tant que je suis avec toi.

Clarke : Merci.

Lexa : De quoi ?

Clarke : De m'avoir sauvé la vie en me rappelant l'essentiel.

Lexa : C'est toi mon essentiel !

Clarke : Et tu es le mien.

Notre fils nous rejoint sur la piste et je souris face à cette nouvelle vie qui commence pour nous. Finalement cette terre inconnue m'aura apporté les plus grandes joies de ma vie !

 **Fin**


End file.
